My Slave, My Love
by Kinky Rain
Summary: Hidup Sasuke berubah setelah dia membeli seorang gadis yang menyebut dirinya seorang budak/"Ke-kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?"/"Sasuke-sama tidak suka?"/"Bu-bukan begitu..."/Rated M for save/RnR..
1. Chapter 1

**My Slave, My Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, norak, typo(s)**

**Rated : M for save**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Bruuk**

"_Gomenasai_." seorang gadis bersurai merah muda membungkuk pada orang yang ditabraknya kemudian kembali berjalan.

**Gubraak**

Semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah terduduk di tanah sambil menunduk. Rupanya saat akan berlari dia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar bodoh." sebuah _baritone_ suara membuatnya mendongak. Kini di hadapannya tengah berdiri seorang pemuda bermata onyx yang menatapnya tajam. Dia menarik lengan kurus itu dan membantu gadis merah muda tadi untuk berdiri.

"Berhati-hatilah saat berlari." tambahnya.

"HEI, SAKURA!" lengan bebas gadis itu ditarik oleh seseorang, membuatnya menghadap orang tersebut. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan sebuah luka melintang di wajahnya menatap marah padanya. Manik viridian gadis itu menatap takut pada pria di depannya.

"Mau mencoba kabur ya. Berani sekali kau."

**Plaak**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi putih si gadis. Membuatnya tersungkur kembali ke tanah akibat kerasnya pukulan yang di berikan. Bahkan kini tampak bekas kemerahan di pipi tersebut.

Tidak hanya berhenti di situ, pria itu mengayunkan sebilah bambu yang tadi dibawanya kemudian memukulkannya ke punggung Sakura yang kini meronta kesakitan itu. Terus dia lakukan hal itu tanpa memedulikan rintihan dari si gadis.

Tindakan kekerasan itu tentu saja menarik banyak perhatian mengingat ini adalah jalanan umum. Bahkan pemuda yang tadi membantu Sakura turut melebarkan onyx-nya saat melihat kejadian itu.

**Grep**

Sebuah genggaman tangan pada kayu itu menghentikan aksi si pria. Pemuda bermata setajam elang menatap marah padanya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Memukul wanita adalah tindakan seorang pengecut." hardik pemuda itu kemudian berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Apa urusanmu? Dia adalah budakku jadi terserah padaku mau berbuat apa." sanggah pria tadi.

Pemuda tadi mendecih, "Pria buruk rupa sepertimu benar-benar tidak tau diri." ada seringai mengejek dari bibirnya.

"Apa kau bilang. Dasar bocah tengik sombong. Ini adalah urusanku dengan budakku. Kau tidak usah ikut campur."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan gadis ini, maka aku tidak akan ikut campur urusanmu." kata pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau mau gadis ini bebas, kau harus membelinya." seru pria bercodet tadi. Pemuda itu menatap tajam si pria.

"Berapa aku harus membelinya?" tanpa sadar kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"200 juta ryo." jawab pria tida asal. Pria itu menduga pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak mungkin sanggup membayar sebesar itu hanya untuk seorang gadis yang tak dikenal. Sekarang dia pasti akan langsung meninggalkan gadis ini.

Tapi yang terjadi benar-benar di luar dugaan. Pemuda bermata onyx itu menyodorkan selembar kertas. Sebuah cek dengan nominal 200 juta ryo.

"Aku tidak membawa uang tunai sebanyak itu. Jika kau membawa cek itu ke bank, kau akan mandapat uang sesuai dengan angka yang tertera di sana." pemuda itu menjelaskan.

Pria bercodet tadi tercengang. Dia benar-benar tak menduga akan jadi seperti ini. Pemuda yang dia kira miskin ini ternyata memiliki banyak uang. Dan dia dengan gampangnya meneluarkan uang itu hanya untuk seorang budak. Jika dia tau dia akan minta uang lebih banyak.

"Sekarang gadis ini bebas." tambah pemuda itu kemudian pergi dari kerumunan itu. Tidak peduli dirinya kini menjadi pusat perhatian karena aksinya barusan. Dan tidak peduli dengan gadis merah muda yang kini mengikutinya.

Mengikutinya?

Pemuda itu berjalan sambil menjinjing kantong plastik belanjanya. Sesekali dia melirik gadis yang sedari tadi membuntutinya di belakang. Mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

Tapi kesabarannya ada batasnya. Perempatan siku muncul di kepala ravennya. Lama-lama dia kesal karna sedari tadi terus diikuti. Dia berbalik, membuat si dagis berjengit kaget.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" kesal pemuda itu.

"Tsunade-_sama_ bilang aku harus ikut dengan orang yang telah membeliku." sela gadis itu polos.

"Siapa itu Tsunade?" tanya si pemuda.

"Ibuku di Akatsuki." jawab Sakura datar.

"Apa itu Akatsuki?"

"Rumahku sebelum aku tinggal bersama Ibiki-_sama_."

Pemuda itu menghela napas frustasi.

"Begini. Aku membelimu untuk membebaskanmu. Sekarang kau pergilah. Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Tsunade-_sama_ bilang aku harus ikut dengan orang yang telah membeliku." dengan polos gadis itu mengulang perkataannya.

"Makanya tadi kubilang..."

"Tsunade-_sama_ bilang aku harus ikut..."

"Persetan dengan orang bernama Tsunade itu. Jangan ikuti aku lagi!"

Setelah mengucapkannya, pemuda itu langsung pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. dia menghentakkan kaki kesal menuju rumahnya.

Dia langsung masuk ke dalam begitu sampai di rumahnya. Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan meletakkan belanjaan yang tadi dia beli. Setelah itu dia menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

Dia menyambar jas putihnya yang tersampir di sisi ranjang. Meski ini hari minggu, profesinya mengharuskannya tetap bekerja. Sudah 2 tahun ini dia bekerja sebagai dokter di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Kohona. Otaknya yang jenius membuatnya mampu menyelesaikan kuliah kedokterannya lebih cepat dari teman-teman sebayanya.

Dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Berikutnya mobil itu telah meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mungil yang di tempatinya seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

**Tes tes tes**

Tetesan air hujan membahasi jendela ruang kerja bernuansa putih itu. Seorang pemuda tengah memerhatikan derasnya hujan yang mengguyur bumi. Pikirannya melayang pada seorang gadis yang tadi pagi ditemuinya. Dimana gadis itu sekarang? Dan bagaimana keadaannya?

"Haah.. apa peduliku." gumam pemuda itu.

"Uchiha-_sensei_." seorang suster menginterupsi lamunannya. Pemuda itu menoleh.

"Ada pasien baru." jelasnya. Sang dokter yang dipanggil 'Uchiha-_sensei_' itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar jas putihnya kemudian memakainya. Dia berjalan tergesa menuju kamar yang dimaksud.

Sambil berjalan dia menanyakan tentang riwayat sang pasien yang ternyata adalah korban tabrak lari. Terdapat luka yang cukup parah pada bagian kepala dan kakinya. Dan dia juga kehilangan banyak darah.

Begitu sampai, sang dokter langsung menghampiri si pasien dan detik berikutnya dia telah sibuk menyelamatkan nyawa pasien tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Setelah tadi berkutat dengan korban tabrak lari yang hampir meregang nyawa akibat kehabisan darah, kini Uchiha tersebut tengah beristirahat.

**Tok tok tok**

"Masuk." titahnya pada si pengetuk.

Seorang suster berambut coklat memasuki ruang kerja sang dokter.

"Permisi Uchiha-_sensei_."

"Hn. Ada apa Matsuri?"

"Saya ingin memberikan hasil laporan kesehatan para pasien." suster yang dipanggil Matsuri itu mendekat dan meletakkan sebuah papan kayu tipis dengan kertas berisi laporan di atasnya.

"Hn. Terimakasih." sang dokter memeriksa sekilas laporan itu kemudian kembali mendongak.

"Kau boleh pulang Matsuri." utarnya.

"Terimakasih, Uchiha-_sensei_." suster tersebut meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan tinggalah sang dokter sendirian. Dia kembali menunduk memeriksa laporan yang tadi diberikan matsuri.

Dia beranjak dari kursinya setelah membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di mejanya kemudian menyambar jas dokternya. Dia juga ingin segera pulang. Rasanya sangat lelah. Seharian ini begitu banyak orang yang masuk rumah sakit. Ingin rasanya dia sesegera mungkin sampai kerumah kemudian mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

.

Mobil itu memelankan laju kecepatannya saat telah dekat dengan rumahnya. Namun alisnya berkerut saat melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pagar. Saat mobilnya semakin dekat dia memicingkan matanya dan onyx-nya melebar saat mengenali siluet tersebut.

Segera saja dia menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar menghampiri sosok itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tsunade-_sama_ bilang aku harus ikut dengan orang yang telah membeliku." ya. Sosok itu adalah gadis yang ditolongnya tadi pagi.

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Apa kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku. Aku membelimu untuk membebaskanmu. Jadi..."

"Tsunade-_sama_ bilang aku harus ikut dengan orang yang telah membeliku." ucapnya lagi. Gadis itu menatap datar pada si lelaki di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menepuk keningnya frustasi.

"Apa kau mengikutiku sampai kemari?" tanyanya. Gadis itu mengangguk.

Pemuda raven itu memijat pangkal hidungnya dan sekilas menilik sang gadis. Penampilannya sangat berantakan dan sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyub.

"Apa kau menungguku di tengah hujan?" kembali gadis itu mengangguk.

"Haaah..." dia menghela napas. "Baiklah. Ayo masuk." akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah dan mengijinka gadis itu ikut dengannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu sambil berjalan menuju rumah. Gadis merah muda itu mengekor di belakang.

"Sakura."

"Hn. Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha-_sama_."

"Cukup panggil aku Sasuke."

"Sasuke-_sama_."

"Tanpa embel-embel –_sama_."

"Sasuke-_sama_."

Sasuke menoleh, menatap gadis yang tengah menatap datar padanya. Dia kembali menghela napas.

"Terserahmulah." gumamnya kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya sementara Sakura masih berdiri di depan pintu. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu keluar dengan membawa handuk di tangannya. Dia menghampiri Sakura.

"Mandilah. Kau bisa masuk angin jika tidak segera mengeringkan tubuhmu."

Sakura menurut dan langsung menuju kamar mandi yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan ke dapur kemudian segera merebus air panas untuk membuatkan minuman hangat untuk Sakura.

Sekitar 20 menit terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

"Sasuke-_sama_." panggil Sakura.

"Kemarilah, aku sudah membuatkanmu- Aakkhh...ke-kenapa pe-penampilamu seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke gelagapan saat melihat Sakura yang keluar kamar mandi tanpa busana sehelai pun alias telanjang. Apa? Telanjang. Apa? Telanjang. Sekali lagi apa? Telajang.

Wajah Sasuke memerah seketika. Meski usianya telah menginjak 25 tahun dan meski ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat seseorang telanjang di depannya mengingat profesinya sebagai seorang dokter, tetapi tetap saja hal ini membuatnya salah tingkah. Hei, meski dia seorang dokter, dia tetap manusia kan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?" pemuda itu langsung berlari menghampiri Sakura dan menarik handuk yang di pegangnya kemudian menutupkannya pada tubuh gadis itu. Dia membawa handuk tapi kenapa tidak memakainya untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya sehabis mandi." ucapnya datar.

"AKU TIDAK!" bentak Sasuke.

"Tapi Ibiki-_sama_ menyukainya." masih dengan ekspresi datar tanpa dosa Sakura berkata.

"AKU TIDAK! CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU!" teriak Sasuke. Dadanya naik turun karna napasnya yang tersengal. Apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini. Bisa-bisanya dia telanjang di depan lelaki.

"Tapi..."

"Apa lagi?" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"Aku tidak punya baju."

Sasuke _sweatdrop_. "Kau tidak membawa baju satupun?"

Sakura menggeleng. Sasuke menepuk jidat frustasi. Dia berjalan ke kamarnya dan tak berpa lama keluar dengan membawa sebuah pakaian.

"Pakailah. Besok kita belanja baju untukmu." pemuda itu menyodorkan baju di tangannya pada Sakura dan Sakura menerimanya.

Sakura menanggalkan handuk yang tadi di pakaikan Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

"Hyaaa...kenapa kau melepas handukmu?" Sasuke kembali gelagapan saat Sakura melepas handuknya.

"Sasuke-_sama_ memintaku memakai baju ini." ucapnya polos.

"KAU BISA MEMAKAINYA DI KAMAR MANDI!" teriakan Sasuke menggema di seluruh ruangan. Tanpa memerhatikan wajah Sasuke yang kini merah padam Sakura meninggalkannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sasuke-_sama_." panggilnya. Sasuke langsung membalikkan badan.

"A-apa kau sudah memakai bajumu?" tanyanya gugup.

"Ya."

Ragu-ragu Sasuke membalikkan badan melihat Sakura. Dia bernapas lega saat melihat Sakura yang telah berbusana.

"Ini. Minumlah." Sasuke menyodorkan segelas susu coklat pada Sakura.

Sakura menerima gelas itu dan langsung menandaskannya. Setelahnya dia meletakan gelas itu di atas meja.

"Kau tidak harus menghabiskannya sekaligus." terangnya karna tercengang saat melihat Sakura yang langsung menenggak habis susu coklatnya.

Pemuda itu meraih gelas tersebut kemudian mencucinya. Sakura memperhatikan pemuda yang telah membelinya itu. Wajah tirus, kulit putih, mata yang sekelam malam, dan rambut yang berbentuk seperti pantat ayam. Untuk bagian itu Sakura terus memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Sasuke-_sama_."

"Hn."

"Kenapa bentuk rambutmu aneh?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

Perempatan siku muncul di kening Sasuke. "Apa kau mau mati?" ancamnya. Sementara Sakura hanya menatap datar padanya.

.

.

.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke. Gadis yang dipanggil mendongak namun tak dilihat Sasuke karna pemuda itu tengah sibuk mengobati luka di lutut Sakura yang mulai mengering.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal bersama pria bernama Ibiki itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menempelkan plester di lutut Sakura.

"Enam bulan."

"Apa saja yang dilakukannya padamu?" tanyanya lagi. Dia benar-benar penasaran karna tadi saat Sakura telanjang di depannya, tanpa sengaja dia melihat banyak sekali bekas luka di tubuh gadis itu. Mungkinkah gadis itu selalu disiksa?

"Ibiki-_sama_ selalu menyuruhku melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah. Aku harus menuruti semua perintahnya karna jika tidak dia akan memukulku dengan sebilah bambu." terangnya. Sasuke terkesiap. Tega sekali pria itu berbuat keji pada gadis lugu seperti Sakura.

Sepertinya membeli gadis itu adalah tindakan yang tepat meski nanti akan menimbulkan masalah bagi dirinya untuk mencari sebuah alasan karna kakaknya selalu tau jumlah pengeluarannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tinggal bersamanya?"

"Dia yang membeliku dari Tsunade-_sama_. Saat aku telah lulus SMA, Tsunade-_sama_ bilang aku sudah siap dijual dan Ibiki-_sama_ yang membeliku."

"Bukannya kau bilang Tsunade itu ibumu."

"Ya. Kami menyebutnya ibu di Akatsuki."

"Sebenarnya Akatsuki itu tempat seperti apa?"

"Tempat diperjual belikannya para budak seperti kami."

Aha. Dia mengerti. Jadi Akatsuki itu semacam tempat prostitusi. Bedanya Akatsuki diperuntukkan bagi orang-orang yang ingin membeli budak. Benar-benar tidak manusiawi.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sana?"

"Tsunade-_sama_ bilang saat bayi ada yang meninggalkanku di depan pintu Akatsuki dan Tsunade-_sama_ merawatku karena tidak tega menelantarkanku."

Tapi tindakannya ini bahkan lebih kejam dari menelantarkan. Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia dijadikan budak?

"Apa kemarin kau mencoba untuk melarikan diri?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Hey Sasuke, sejak kapan kau jadi banyak tanya begini?

"Hm. Aku sudah tidak tahan selalu disiksa dan dipukuli. Karna itu aku melarikan diri, tapi ternyata aku ketauan."

"Kau tau menjadi budak itu menyiksa tapi kenapa kau bersikeras ikut denganku?"

"Karna saat bertemu denganmu, aku tau kau adalah orang baik."

Sasuke termangu. Pernyataan dari Sakura membuatnya tersentuh. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Begitu." utarnya. "Sekarang kau istirahatlah." Sasuke mengelus pucuk merah muda Sakura dan memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

**Kriiing kriiing kriiing**

Suara alarm berhasil membangunkan seorang pemuda yang tengah bergelung di bawah selimutnya. Dengan malas pemuda itu membuka matanya. Dia mengerjap untuk membiasakan matanya dengan sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui celah jendelanya yang tertutup tirai.

Dia meregangkan otot-ototnya. Saat tangannya menyentuh kasur dia seperti menyentuh sesuatu.

_Helaian rambut?_ Pikirnya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan dan onyx-nya melebar saat melihat Sakura telah berbaring di sebelahnya. Seketika itu juga dia langsung terduduk dari posisi berbaringnya.

Gadis itu membuka matanya karna merasa terganggu dengan gerakan yang ditimbulkan Sasuke.

"Ke-ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya pemuda itu gagap. Semburat merah telah memenuhi wajah putihnya.

"Ibiki-_sama_ selalu memintaku menemaninya tidur." Sakura mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya pada-KUUUU..." jerit Sasuke saat Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya melorot.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?" Sasuke menunduk.

"Ibiki-_sama_ menyukainya." jawabnya polos.

"AKU BUKAN IBIKI!" teriak pemuda raven itu frustasi.

"Sasuke-_sama_ tidak suka?" tanya Sakura polos. Sasuke melirik Sakura.

"Bu-bukan begitu..."

"Sasuke-_sama_ suka?" Sakura masih bertanya dengan nada polos. Wajah Sasuke kembali memerah.

"I-itu..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. "Sudahlah. Cepat pakai bajumu. Setelah itu kita sarapan." Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur _king size_-nya dan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sepertinya tekanan darahmu akan meningkat dan wajahmu akan sering memerah ya, Sasuke?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

ntah knp aku nekat biki fic ini, karna selama berhari-hari aku terus kepikiran dan akhirnya aku mempublish-nya.

sasuke dan sakura di sini akan sangat OOC karna aku suka membuat karakter yang sifat ny bertolak belakang dg aslinya, ahahaha #ditampil Masashi

mohon abaikan jika menurut kalian cerita ny sangat abal, karna aku mempublish fic ini hanya untuk mengobati rasa penasaran ku, ehehe #ditabok readers

abaikan juga jika feel ny kurang, karna sekali lagi ini hanya untuk mengobati rasa penasaranku, ahahaha..

oke abaikan saja aku, ahahaha

RnR :)


	2. Chapter 2

hai minna jumpa lagi :D

aku gk nyangka ternyata respon terhadap fic ini bagus sekali, pdhl kn aku publish fic ini hanya untuk mengobati rasa penasaranku saja, ahahaha..

aku senang dan senyum2 sendiri wktu baca review kalian, ehehe..

tp maaf aku gk bisa bls review ny satu2, ada sedikit kendala jd ny aku gk bisa membalas review kalian, _gomen_.. :(

oh iya aku mw memberitahukan,

cerita ini sangatlah abal dengan alur yg gk jelas dan mgkn akan sangat banyk keanehan2 yg terjadi, jd tolong abaikan saja jika kalian tidak suka.

aku publish fic ini untuk mengobati rasa penasaranku aja, jd aku gk mw nanti ny aku jd galau gara2 ada yg mengatakan kalo ceritaku aneh. Bukan berarti aku gk menerima kritik. Aku terima kok selama kritik itu membangun demi membuat fic ini jadi lebih baik. Tapi kalo menjurus ke flame bisa2 aku nangis di pojokan kandang, eh kamar...

Aku ini org yg cinta damai loh, terimakasih :)

* * *

**My Slave, My Love**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : always SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU, tiap karakter sangat OOC, norak, abal, alay, typo(s)**

**Rated : M for save**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

"Sasuke-_sama_ suka?" Sakura masih bertanya dengan nada polos. Wajah Sasuke kembali memerah.

"I-itu..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. "Sudahlah. Cepat pakai bajumu. Setelah itu kita sarapan." Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur _king size_-nya dan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sepertinya tekanan darahmu akan meningkat dan wajahmu akan sering memerah ya, Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

"Hn. Hari ini aku ijin. Tapi setelah makan siang aku akan datang ke sana."

"..."

"Hn. Terimakasih."

Sasuke mematikan sambungan telpon. Dia berjalan menghampiri meja makan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke pada seorang gadis bermahkota merah muda yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Gadis itu tak menoleh namun menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Memasak untuk Sasuke-_sama_." jawab gadis itu.

"Kau bisa masak?"

Gadis itu membalikkan badan. "Tsunade-_sama_ bilang aku harus bisa melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah." jawabnya.

"Hentikan menyebut nama si Tsunade itu. Aku merasa merinding tiap kali kau menyebut namanya."

"Ibiki-_sama_ selalu..."

"Dan hentikan menyebut nama si Ibiki itu!" bentak Sasuke. Sakura tak menanggapi kemudian membalikkan badan dan kembali berkutat dengan masakannya.

Sasuke duduk di kursi. Dia menatap punggung Sakura. Apa gadis itu makan dengan baik? Kenapa tubuhnya begitu kurus? Dengan mengenakan baju milik Sasuke gadis itu tampak seperti orang-orangan sawah karena ukurannya yang terlampau besar sementara tubuh gadis itu begitu kecil.

Sakura berbalik dan langsung menatap pada obsidian Sasuke. Membuat pria itu memalingkan wajah karena malu. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati meja makan dan meletakkan dua piring omelete buatannya di atas meja kemudian ikut duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang gadis yang tengah menyantap sarapannya tersebut.

"Sakura." panggilnya. Gadis itu mendongak.

"Ada hal yang membuatku penasaran." utar Sasuke. Sakura diam menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Mungkin ini sedikit blak-blakan, tapi aku ingin tau apakah kau dan Ibiki pernah melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Sasuke ragu. Dia benar-benar penasaran mengingat hal-hal yang dilakukan Sakura sejak kemarin sungguh tidak masuk akal untuk seseorang yang masih virgin.

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia hanya mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang sudah lepek seperti habis terendam air dari dalam saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menerimanya dan membuka lipatan kertas itu. Dia mengernyit memerhatikan kertas tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca tulisannya." ucapnya seraya melebarkan kertas itu dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu memerhatikan kertas yang kini tulisannya telah luntur tersebut dan menghela napas.

"Kertas itu adalah surat perjanjian." katanya Sakura.

"Surat perjanjian?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hm. Perjanjian antara budak dan pemilik."

"Ada juga ya hal seperti itu?"

"Tsunade-_sama_ membuatnya agar tak ada yang dirugikan jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan pertanyaanku tadi?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Jawabannya ada di situ." Sakura menunjuk kertas yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa membacanya." perempatan siku muncul di kening pemuda raven itu.

"Aku ingat semuanya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengatakan."

"Poin pertama dalam perjanjian itu, seorang budak harus mengikuti si pemilik." Sakura mulai menjelaskan.

"Kalimat itu terdengar tidak asing." sindir Sasuke.

"Yang kedua, seorang budak harus melaksanakan semua yang diperintahkan pemilik."

"Itu terdengar wajar."

"Yang kegita, jika seorang budak berusia di bawah 20 tahun, pemilik tidak boleh menyentuhnya. Seorang pemilik harus menunggunya hingga berusia 20 tahun jika ingin menyentuhnya."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Untuk antisipasi jika terjadi kehamilan."

"Dan jika seorang pemilik melanggarnya?"

"Seorang budak bisa menuntut pemilik dengan tuduhan pemerkosaan. Tsunade-_sama_ akan memastikan si pemilik benar-benar masuk penjara."

Sasuke berdigik saat membayangkannya. Ternyata Tsunade itu tidak sekejam yang dia kira. Setidaknya dia sedikit melindungi hak para budaknya. Sedikit.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"19 tahun."

"Jadi Ibiki belum pernah menyentuhmu?"

Sakura menggeleng. Entah mengapa Sasuke senang saat mendengarnya.

"Yang keempat, seorang budak tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan pemiliknya."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya yang akan menyuapkan omelete. Dia mendongak memandang Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Karena ada kemungkinan pemilik yang membeli seorang budak adalah pria beristri."

"Apa yang terjadi jika seorang budak melanggarnya?"

"Budak tersebut harus kembali ke Akatsuki."

Sasuke manggut-manggut mengerti. Dia menyuapkan omelete ke mulutnya. Sakura pun begitu.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi jika pemiliklah yang jatuh cinta pada si budak?" Sasuke kembali bertanya setelah menelan omelete-nya.

"Selama budak tidak jatuh cinta pada pemilik, tidak masalah." jawab Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi jika budak telah dikembalikan?"

"Budak harus mencari pemilik baru."

"Perjanjian yang terakhir..."

"Masih ada lagi?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Yang terakhir, uang yang telah diterima oleh ibu tidak bisa dikembalikan."

Sasuke _sweatdrop_. "Ya. Manusiawi sekali." komentarnya.

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke, Sakura kembali menyantap sarapannya. Sasuke terus membperhatikan gadis itu. Masih ada hal yang menggangu pikirannya. Kenapa gadis itu begitu polos? Kenapa sikapnya seperti robot yang tanpa perlawanan melaksanakan semua perintah yang diberikan?

Sudahlah. Biar nanti dia mencari tau pelan-pelan pada Sakura. Dia menilik pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Kita pergi sekarang." ajak pemuda itu. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil piring kotor bekas mereka berdua makan.

"Biarkan saja. Kau bisa membereskannya nanti." suruh Sasuke.

"Tapi..."

"Ini perintah Sakura." ucap Sasuke datar. Sejenak Sakura tercengang menatap Sasuke yang berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. Sikap pemiliknya itu sedikit berbeda dengan sikapnya kemarin. Sakura kemudian meletakkan piring kotor itu pada wastafel cuci piring dan menyusul pemiliknya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan sambil menenteng beberapa tas belanja di kedua tangannya, sementara Sakura berjalan di sampingnya sambil menggenggam sebuah permen kapas. Sasuke melirik gadis di sebelahnya. Senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

_Flasback on_

Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru selesai belanja berjalan untuk pulang. Namun tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah kedai makanan manis. Melihat itu Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu.

Sakura tampak sedang memperhatikan sesuatu. Permen kapas.

"Kau mau?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menoleh kemudian mengangguk.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian membelikan permen kapas itu untuk Sakura. Setelahnya mereka kembali berjalan.

"Ternyata kau suka gulali ya." komentar Sasuke.

"Hm. Karna warnanya sama seperti rambutku." jawab gadis itu sambil memakan permen kapasnya. Sasuke terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos darinya.

_Flashback off_

Sasuke kembali tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. Warna rambut? Ya, memang sama. Berwarna soft pink. Tapi dia tak menduga ada orang yang suka dengan sesuatu hanya karna sesuatu itu sama dengan rambutnya.

Kembali dia melirik gadis disampingnya. Gadis itu tampak bahagia. Semburat merah tipis terlihat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa kau sedang senang?" tanya Sasuke iseng. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Apa yang membuatmu senang?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak pernah pergi ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya." ujar Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak pernah pergi bersama teman-temanmu saat kau di sekolah dulu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Tsunade-_sama_ tidak mengijinkanku keluar selain pergi ke sekolah."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia kembali membawa barang-barang belanjaan dan meletakkannya di meja ruang tamu.

"Dan kau tidak berusaha untuk kabur?" dia melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Tsunade-_sama_ selalu tau semua yang dilakukan para budaknya. Jika kami ketahuan melanggar peratuaran, dia akan menghukum kami." jelas Sakura. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ibiki?"

"Ibiki-_sama_ tidak pernah mengajakku jalan-jalan."

Ah, begitu rupanya. Pantas Sakura tampak begitu bahagia. Hidupnya selama ini terkekang. Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang sering di lakukan perempuan seusianya.

"Begitu. Ini semua adalah baju-baju untukmu. Kau bisa mencobanya." ucap Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Sakura di ruang tamu. Dia ke kamar untuk ganti baju.

**Drrt drrt drrt**

Ponselnya bergetar. Sasuke segera mengangkatnya.

"_Kau dimana Sasuke?"_ seru suara di seberang.

"Di rumah." jawab Sasuke singkat sambil mengancingkan kemejanya.

"_KENAPA MASIH DI RUMAH? CEPAT KE SINI!"_ teriak suara itu, membuat Sasuke harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Iya iya. Kau cerewet sekali _Aniki_." cibirnya kesal.

"_Enak saja kau..."_

**Pip**

Sasuke langsung mematikan sambungan sebelum orang di seberang sana mengoceh dan memperpanjang urusan.

Dia mengambil tas tangan dan jas yang ia letakkan di atas ranjang kemudian keluar kamar.

"Sakura aku-Aakkhh..APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" paniknya saat melihat Sakura tidak mengenakan bajunya. Dia segera menghampiri gadis itu dan menyambar baju yang di pegangnya kemudian menutupkannya pada tubuh polos Sakura.

"Aku mencoba baju yang Sasuke-_sama_ belikan."

"KAU BISA MENCOBANYA DI KAMAR." Sasuke berteriak.

"Aku sudah biasa melakukannya di depan Ibiki-_sama_."

"AKU TIDAK! CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU!"

Sasuke menghela napas. _Lama-lama aku bisa darah tinggi_. Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Aku akan pergi ke kantor. Jika kau lapar, masih ada makanan di kulkas. Apa kau ingin sesuatu? Biar nanti ku belikan setelah aku pulang kerja." kata Sasuke setelah Sakura mengenakan kembali pakaiannya.

"Aku mau ini." utar Sakura sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kosong.

"Donat?" tanya Sasuke. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Akan kubelikan nanti. Aku pergi dulu." pamit pemuda itu kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Sakura. Setelahnya dia meninggalakn Sakura yang masih termangu memandangi kepergian Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"SASUKEEEE!" teriak seseorang ketika Sasuke baru saja sampai di kantor. Dia langsung menghambur pada Sasuke dan mengapit leher pemuda itu dengan lengannya, membuat Sasuke sulit bernapas.

"Dasar kau Manajer tak bertanggung jawab. Kenapa jam segini kau baru datang, hah?" omel orang itu.

"Kau sendiri Direktur tapi teriak-teriak seperti itu dikantor. Benar-benar tidak memberi contoh yang baik." telak Sasuke.

"Haaah...bahkan sekarang kau sudah berani membantah kakakmu, benar-benar adik durhaka."

"Hentikan bicaramu itu. Jika ada yang dengar mereka bisa salah paham." gerutu Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau baru datang Sasuke?" tanya sang kakak.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah menelpon sekretarismu kalau aku akan datang setelah makan siang." jelas Sasuke.

"Hmm? Karin tidak bilang apa-apa." sang kakak menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu, seperti berpikir.

"Yaah..mungkin dia lupa. Ngomong-ngomong, apa alasanmu baru datang? Apa kau ke rumah sakit? Kau bilang, kau hanya bekerja di rumah sakit hari sabtu dan minggu." cerocos pria itu.

"Tidak. Aku ada urusan lain."

"Hmm? Urusan lain? Apa berhubungan dengan seorang wanita?" tebak kakak Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke seketika bersemu, membuat sang kakak makin curiga. Dia menyeringai senang.

"Hee, kenapa wajahmu merah begitu _Otouto_? Tebakanku benar ya." godanya.

"I-itu bukan urusanmu. Sebaiknya kau urus saja keperluan untuk rapat nanti." elak pemuda _emo_ itu.

"Ah, iya. Untung saja kau datang sebelum rapat dimulai Sasuke. Kau tau kan aku selalu kerepotan tiap kali menghadapi Madara _Jii-san_. Dia selalu menuntut semua hal harus sempurna." keluh kakaknya.

"Tapi kau selalu bisa menanganinya dengan baik kan."

"Memang. Tapi akhir-akhir ini para pemegang saham mulai berani menuntut. Itu membuat _Jii-san _jadi lebih cerewet. Aku jadi pusing."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Hanya menghela napas, ikut frustasi.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti dari rumah sakit dan fokus pada perusahaan Sasuke?" usul sang kakak.

"Tidak bisa. Menjadi dokter adalah impianku sejak kecil, _Nii-san_. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Lagipula aku kan sudah merelakan lima hari kerjaku untuk perusahaan ini. Pihak rumah sakit juga tidak keberatan mengingat aku adalah cucu dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Konoha ini. Aku tidak mau berhenti." tolak Sasuke tegas.

"Tapi.."

"Aku tahu semenjak kematian _Tou-san_ kau jadi menanggung semuanya. Tapi mengertilah _Aniki_, aku suka menjadi dokter."

"Haahh.." sang kakak menghela napas. "Baiklah jika maumu begitu. Aku tidak akan memaksa lagi." dia menyerah. Jika menyangakut profesinya sebagai dokter, Sasuke memang sulit untuk dibujuk. Sudah berapa kali dia meminta Sasuke untuk berhenti menjadi dokter tapi adiknya itu tetap bersikeras tak mau berhenti.

"Itachi-_san_." kakak beradik itu menoleh saat ada suara wanita yang memanggil dari arah belakang sang kakak. Kakak Sasuke berbalik.

"Aku mau memberitahu kalau Sasuke-_san_ ijin-...loh?" ucapan wanita itu terpotong saat Sasuke melongokkan kepalanya karna tubuhnya tertutupi tubuh kakaknya.

"Sudah terlambat." dengus Sasuke.

"Oh, _gomen_. Aku tadi lupa membaritahukannya pada anda Itachi-san." sesal wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang lebih penting, bukankan aku sudah sering mengatakan kalau tidak perlu bicara seformal itu jika hanya kita berdua, Karin?" interpusi Itachi sambil memeluk pinggang wanita itu.

"MASIH ADA AKU DI SINI!" koreksi Sasuke.

Itachi mencium bibir wanita dalam pelukannya itu. Sasuke _sweatdrop_ menyaksikan adegan mesra di hadapannya.

"Dasar pasangan mesum! Ini adalah kantor!" omel Sasuke.

Itachi melepaskan ciumannya, "Kalau kau iri segeralah menikah Sasuke." ucapnya.

"AKU TIDAK IRI!" bantah sang adik.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Itachi bertanya pada Karin tanpa memedulikan omelan Sasuke. Wanita itu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak sempat makan dari pagi." jawab Karin manja.

"Kasihan sekali istriku ini, kalau begitu ayo kita makan, sebelum rapatnya dimulai." kemudian mereka berdua melenggang meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

"HEI, MAU KEMANA KALIAN?" teriak Sasuke namun tak dihiraukan oleh sang kakak.

Sasuke menghela napas frustasi. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kakaknya itu. Meski usianya sudah 29 tahun dan sudah menikah tapi kelakuannya masih seperti remaja.

Pemuda raven itu berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_." Sasuke mengucapkan salam setelah sebelumnya membuka pintu rumahnya.

"_Okaeri_." sahut seseorang dari arah dapur.

Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju dapur sambil membawa sekotak donat di tangannya.

"Sakura ini kubawakan pesanan-MMUUUUU..." pekik Sasuke saat melihat Sakura yang tengah membelakanginya karna sedang memasak. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" paniknya.

Sakura membalikkan badan, "Menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sasuke-_sama_." jawabnya polos.

"Bu-bukan itu. Ma-maksudku apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaianmu?" paniknya saat melihat Sakura hanya mengenakan celemek untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Tanpa pakaian maupun dalaman. CATAT: tanpa pakaian maupun dalaman. Hanya celemek!

"Aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya."

"AKU TIDAK!"

"Tapi Ibiki..."

"AKU BUKAN IBIKI!"

Dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah Sasuke segera melepas jas kantornya kemudian menghampiri Sakura.

"Jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi. Mengerti?" pinta Sasuke sambil memakaikan jasnya di tubuh Sakura. Untung saja jas Sasuke cukup besar untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura meski tak seluruhnya.

Sakura memperhatikan pemiliknya tersebut. "Aku tidak mengerti." utar Sakura. Sasuke mengernyit. Kini dia yang memandang gadis gulali itu.

"Ibiki-_sama_ selalu menyuruhku untuk tidak memakai baju. Dia juga menyuruhku untuk ganti baju di depannya atau hal-hal sejenisnya. Seperti saat ini. Dia akan senang jika aku hanya mengenakan apron ketika memasak. Tapi Sasuke-_sama_ selalu marah. Aku jadi tidak mengerti." jelas Sakura.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Ibiki." utar Sasuke frustasi. Sepertinya sekarang kau seriang frustasi eh, Sasuke.

"Tapi Tsunade-_sama_ bilang semua lelaki itu sama." Sakura masih belum mengerti.

"Memang. Semua lelaki pasti senang jika melihat pemandangan 'seperti ini'." terang Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Tapi Sasuke-_sama_ selalu marah jika aku melakukannya."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Bukannya aku marah. Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan jika aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku jadi salut pada Ibiki yang bisa menahan hawa napsunya saat melihatmu tidak pakai baju seperti ini."

"Ibiki-_sama_ tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Dia selalu berusaha menyentuhku jika aku berpenampilan seperti ini." koreksi Sakura.

"Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi aku selalu mengancamnya dengan menunjukkan surat perjanjian itu. Sehingga dia tidak pernah jadi untuk menyentuhku." Sakura menjelaskan.

"Rupanya kau pintar juga ya."

"Tsunade-_sama_ selalu mengingatkan para budaknya untuk selalu membawa surat perjanjian itu kemana-mana sebagai antisipasi."

Sasuke manggut-manggut mengerti. Jadi itu sebabnya saat itu surat perjanjian Sakura jadi basah dan tulisannya hilang semua. Pasti karna dia selalu membawanya kemana-mana dan saat itu dia kehujanan.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas. "Pokoknya kau jangan melakukan ini lagi. Bagaimanapun aku ini seorang lelaki. Aku tidak tau sampai mana batasku bisa menahan diri. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu." pinta Sasuke. "Mengerti?" tanyanya dan di balas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Bagus. Sekarang cepat pakai bajumu, setelah itu kita makan malam." Sasuke tersenyum sambil menepuk surai merah muda Sakura. Dia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu dan menuju kamarnya.

Sakura terus menatap Sasuke hingga pemuda itu menghilang dalam kamarnya. Dia melepas jas yang tadi dipakaikan Sasuke kemudian menciumnya.

"Bau Sasuke-_sama_." gumamnya. Dia memejamkan mata menikmati aroma tubuh Sasuke yang tertinggal di jas itu, namun kemudian aksinya terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu. Dia memandang sedih pada jas itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

nyahaaahaaa, _gomenasai_ kalo cerita nya sangat gk jelas, #tawa nisata

chapter ini pendek ya, ahaha

aku sengaja, soalnya aku gk mau readers jd bosen gara2 cerita ny kepanjangan :)

.

* * *

**Super Big Thank's to :**

**Amu B, sami haruchi, ass, desypramitha26, nara chan, sakurazaki momoka, bba, Hikari-Chan, uchan, Jun30, Fivani-chan, Sososososososo, Fitri-Chan, adora13, Sasshi Ken, CutIcut Uchiha, Kazama Sakura, Lhylia Kiryu, PinkLaLaBlue, Eagle onyx, nabila. nurmalasari1, hanazono yuri, V3Arra, Guest, pitalica, Aiko Asari, Hanzama, monalicious, Guest, RinA, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, ntika blossom, PinkRamen, ReginaIsme16, Guest, Nakazawa Miyuki, litlepinkymouseh, tomatcherry, Ara-Ayp, leedidah, fellbeats, EmeraldAI, yuki. yahiko. 9, p. w sasusaku, Francoeur, imahkakoeni, kazuran, heramardian123, Lynn Sasuke, Mariyuki Syalfa, Hye Ra.**

Terimakasih karena udh menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview fic ini :)

Dan untuk silent readers, makasih udh mw baca fic gk jelas alur ini, ahaha #ditabok readers :D

* * *

oke sampai jumpa di chap selanjut ny, jaa~ :)


	3. Chapter 3

hai minna, maaf pake bgt atas molor ny apdet fic ini, aku bener-bener kehilangan feel untuk fic ini jd tiap kali duduk depan lepi buat lanjutin malah jd blank, dan yg nongol malah ide2 lainnya, jd jangan gantung aku ya, piis ^^v

kita lgsg aja ke cerita dh ya :)

* * *

**My Slave, My Love**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : always SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU, tiap karakter sangat OOC, norak, abal, alay, typo(s)**

**Rated : M for save**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terus menatap Sasuke hingga pemuda itu menghilang dalam kamarnya. Dia melepas jas yang tadi dipakaikan Sasuke kemudian menciumnya.

"Bau Sasuke-_sama_." gumamnya. Dia memejamkan mata menikmati aroma tubuh Sasuke yang tertinggal di jas itu, namun kemudian aksinya terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu. Dia memandang sedih pada jas itu.

.

.

.

.

**Kriiing kriiing kriiing**

Sasuke mengerang saat mendengar jam wekernya meraung-raung. Ayolah, semalam dia baru tidur pukul 2 dini hari karena harus menyelesaikan proposal bisnis yang hari ini harus ia serahkan pada Madara. Salahkan Itachi yang begitu tidak bertanggung jawab dan mengatasnamakan persaudaraan untuk memaksa Sasuke mengerjakan semua tugasnya .

Dan kenapa juga Itachi harus merayakan hari jadi pernikahannya yang kedua tadi malam, tidak bisakah dia menundanya? Gara-gara rasa cintanya pada sang istri itu Sasuke harus kena imbasnya. Dan kenapa tidak demi rasa cintanya kepada sang adik dia membiarkan Sasuke tidur lebih lama.

**Kriiing kriiing kriiing**

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi mengerang karena suara jamnya yang kian berisik. Dengan kesal, tanpa membuka mata dia menyambar jam yang sudah sangat dia hapal dimana letaknya kemudian melempar asal jam tersebut. Sasuke membalikkan badan bermaksud kembali tidur.

Namun dahinya mengernyit karena merasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang empuk dan...sedikit kenyal? Sesuatu yang terasa begitu lembut dan terasa menyenangkan ketika dia menekannya. Terus ia tekan-tekan benda kenyal itu. Semakin ia tekan bagian itu semakin ia merasa aneh. Jika yang tengah ia sentuh adalah bantalnya kenapa rasanya begitu kenyal?

Sasuke mencoba membuka mata untuk memastikan benda apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia sentuh itu. Dan seketika onyx-nya membulat sempurna saat mengetahui apa yang tengah berada dalam tangkupan tangannya.

"Uwaaa..." teriaknya panik serta merta duduk dari posisinya, membuat seseorang yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya terjaga karena merasa terganggu.

Seorang gadis tengah mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih agak mengantuk.

"Sa—Sakura, apa yang kau—?" Sasuke gelagapan.

"_Ohayou_ Sasuke-_sama_." sapa gadis itu.

"BISA-BISANYA KAU MALAH MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT PAGI." teriak pemuda itu. Ini masih pagi, haruskah ia mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra gara-gara gadis polos yang kini tengah berada di atas ranjangnya?

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya. "Tapi ini memang sudah pagi kan." sela gadis itu.

Sasuke menggeram frustasi.

'_Tadi aku memegang dadanya. Tidak. Bukan hanya memegang, aku bahkan meremasnya. Aakhh...'_ panik Sasuke dalam hati. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ya, setidaknya kali Sakura masih mengenakan bajunya, sehingga dia tidak secara langsung...

'_Aaakhh...apa yang kupikirkan.' _Sasuke kembali mengerang dalam hati. Sekuat tenaga menutupi wajahnya yang pasti sudah sangat memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sakura?" Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya, merasakan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut.

"Tidur."

Sasuke _sweatdrop_. _'Jawaban yang pintar sekali.'_ cibirnya dalam hati.

"Sejak kapan kau tidur di sini?" mencoba sabar, Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Sejak semalam."

"Maksudku kapan kau masuk ke kamarku?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan perasaan frustasi.

"Sebelum Sasuke-_sama_ masuk ke kamar."

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" mencoba mengingat, Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Namun semalam ia memang benar-benar tidak menyadari kalau Sakura ada di sana. Apa karena efek kelelahan yang ia rasakan sehingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang sedang tidur di atas ranjangnya?

"Aku juga tidak menyadari saat Sasuke-_sama_ masuk." sebuah respon tak terduga itu membuat pria _emo_ tersebut menghela napas frustasi.

"Sakura, aku kan sudah pernah bilang kalau kau harus tidur di kamarmu sendiri. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku dan melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan? Bagaimanapun laki-laki itu berbeda dengan wanita. Ada kalanya seorang lelaki tidak bisa menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Dan aku tidak mau jika hal itu terjadi maka aku akan menyakitimu."

Sakura tertunduk setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Sasuke. Ekspresinya tampak murung.

Entahlah, dia juga tidak mengerti. Tapi saat bersama Sasuke, perasaannya selalu damai. Dia selalu ingin dekat-dekat dengan lelaki itu. Sehingga tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri untuk mendekat padanya.

"Apa kau mengerti Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura yang masih tertunduk, mengangguk.

Lelaki _emo_ itu kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya untuk bersiap-siap ke kantor.

Gerakannya yang sedang mengambil handuk terinterupsi karena dering ponsel miliknya. Sasuke melirik sebentar ponselnya, kemudian sambil mengalungkan handuk di lehernya dia kembali mendekat pada ranjang kemudian meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja di sisi ranjang.

"Ada apa _Aniki_?" tanyanya setelah menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"_Sasuke kenapa kau belum datang?"_ tanya suara di seberang.

"Kau yang membuatku bangun kesiangan _Aniki_." sambar Sasuke kesal.

"_Ah, ya ya maaf, ahaha..."_ suara di seberang tertawa. Sasuke mencibir. Bahkan tak terdengar nada menyesal di sana.

"_Ya sudah, kalau kau sudah di kantor langsung temui aku ya. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."_ suara di seberang kembali terdengar, kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, orang tersebut langsung mematikan sambungan.

"Ck. Dasar tukang perintah." Sasuke berdecak kesal. Setelah melempar ponsel ke ranjang dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada di sudut kamarnya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari sosok yang masih berada di atas ranjang, tengah memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang duduk di sebuah sofa dengan sebelah tangannya yang ia rentangkan pada sandaran sofa. Matanya memandang malas pada sosok pria berambut panjang yang sedang membuka-buka lembaran kertas dalam sebuah map.

"Kurasa Madara _Jii-san_ tidak akan keberatan dengan perluasan kantor cabang ini." utar pria itu setelah menutup map yang tadi dia pegang.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi omongan dari kakaknya itu, karena jujur saja dia tidak begitu tertarik dalam masalah perusahaan. Impiannya adalah menjadi seorang dokter profesional. Dia mau turut andil hanya karena dia tidak tega melihat kakaknya yang mengemban tugas itu sendirian.

"Kau sepertinya tidak tertarik sama sekali." komentar sang kakak.

"Kau tahu pasti apa jawabannya _Aniki_." jawabnya malas. Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Tampak kakaknya itu menghela napas lelah.

Dia sangat mengerti kalau adiknya itu dari dulu tidak tertarik dengan perusahaan yang dikelola sang ayah. Terbukti dari dia yang lebih memilih masuk kedokteran dibanding sekolah bisnis yang pernah dijalani kakaknya dulu.

Adiknya itu bersedia menceburkan diri dalam dunia bisnis setelah ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan lima tahun yang lalu.

"Oh iya Sasuke, ada yang ingin kutanyakan." sang kakak mengalihkan topik saat teringat sesuatu.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan _Nii-san_?"

"Kemarin aku mengecek rekeningmu dan aku melihat penarikan uang dalam jumlah yang tidak biasa. Apa kau melakukan transaksi Sasuke?" tanya kakaknya dengan nada penuh selidik.

Sasuke menghela napas. Sudah dia duga. Cepat atau lambat kakaknya itu pasti akan mengetahuinya. Kakaknya yang ceriwis itu rutin melakukan pengecekan pada rekeningnya, sehingga transaksi sekecil apapun pasti akan diketahuinya. Kakaknya itu tidak akan bertanya kalau tarnsaksi yang dilakukannya masih dalam jumlah yang wajar.

"Iya." aku sasuke. dia lebih memilih untuk jujur daripada mencari-cari alasan untuk berbohong.

"Transaksi apa itu? Kenapa sampai mengeluarkan uang begitu banyak?" selidik sang kakak.

"Ceritanya sedikit rumit Itachi-_nii_. Aku sendiri melakukannya tanpa berpikir panjang." jelas Sasuke jujur. Saat dia membeli Sakura, dia memang tidak berpikir panjang. Dia melakukannya secara spontan karena dia tidak suka melihat pria yang berlaku kasar pada wanita. Hanya itu.

Sang kakak mengernyit curiga.

"Apa berhubungan dengan seorang wanita?" tebak Itachi.

Sasuke mendesis, "Kenapa yang ada dalam kepalamu itu hanya wanita saja _Nii-san_?" kesalnya.

"Aku salah ya." gumam kakaknya alih-alih menanggapi.

"Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya salah juga." koreksi Sasuke.

"Jadi memang benar ada hubungannya dengan seorang wanita?" timpal Itachi antusias.

"Kenapa kau terdengar begitu bersemangat _Aniki_?" cibir Sasuke.

"Ah, benarkah? Biasa saja kok." kilah Itachi. Jujur saja, mendengar adiknya menyinggung soal wanita memang membuatnya jadi bersemangat, karena adiknya itu sangat jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah membicarakan tentang wanita.

Sasuke hanya mencebikkan bibirnya kesal mendengar bantahan kakaknya yang sudah pasti bohong itu.

"Jadi apa yang sudah kau berikan untuknya? Apa standartnya sangat tinggi? Apa dia meminta barang-barang mewah? Atau dia memintamu membelikannya mobil? Apa kau begitu mencintainya sampai-sampai kau rela mengeluarkan uang yang begitu banyak?" tanya Itachi menggebu-gebu.

"Lihat betapa antusiasnya dirimu _Nii-san_." sindir Sasuke. Itachi hanya menyeringai karena kelepasan bicara.

Sasuke menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Sebenarnya aku membelinya." jawab lelaki raven itu. Mata onyx miliknya menangkap eksprsi sang kakak yang tengah melongo. Jelas sekali kalau dia tidak mengerti. Hei Sasuke, kau berhasil membuat kakakmu yang jenius itu tampak seperti orang idiot.

"Apa maksudmu dengan membeli _Otouto_?" tanya sang kakak dengan penekanan pada kata membeli.

Sasuke mendesah.

"Saat itu dia sedang dianiaya _Aniki_. Dan si Ibiki itu bilang jika ingin gadis itu bebas aku harus membelinya. Aku tidak suka melihat perempuan diperlakukan kasar, jadi secara tidak sadar aku bilang aku akan membelinya. Tapi setelah itu, dia malah mengikutiku dan mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah seorang budak. Dan seorang budak harus mengikuti pembelinya." jelas Sasuke panjang lebar, teringat kembali saat dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura.

Kerutan di kening Itachi semakin dalam. Dia masih belum bisa menangkap cerita adiknya itu. Apa maksudnya budak? Dan siapa itu Ibiki?

"Aku juga tidak mengerti _Aniki_." Sasuke menjawab. Rupanya tanpa sadar Itachi menyuarakan isi hatinya tersebut.

"Dia bilang, dia tinggal di sebuah tempat bernama Akatsuki. Setelah cukup umur gadis-gadis yang ada di sana akan dijual untuk kemudian tinggal bersama orang yang membelinya. Dia bahkan harus mengikuti semua perintah si Ibiki itu."

"Siapa si Ibiki ini?"

"Pemiliknya sebelum aku membeli Sakura."

"Oh, jadi namanya Sakura." kata Itachi semakin semangat. Sepertinya ini akan menarik. Senang sang kakak dalam hati.

"Jadi sekarang dia tinggal bersamamu?" pertanyaan yang paling mendasar akhirnya terlontar dari bibir Itachi.

"Begitulah."

Itachi melirik Sasuke ragu sebelum akhirnya melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"_Otouto_, kau bilang dia harus mengikuti semua perintah dari pemiliknya. Apa itu termasuk seks?" tanya Itachi penasaran. Oh, siapa sangka kalau sulung Uchiha ini ternyata mesum.

"Hn."

"Jadi kau—"

"Umurnya masih 19 tahun _Nii-san_." Sasuke menyela.

"Apa hubungannya?" Itachi tak mengerti.

"Ada semacam perjanjian antara budak dan pemilik. Jika seorang budak belum genap berumur 20 tahun, pemilik tidak boleh menyentuhnya." jelas Sasuke. Itachi mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi kau—"

"Tidak penting aku sudah melakukannya atau belum. Saat ini ada hal yang mengganjal hatiku _Nii-san_." potong pria dengan mata hitam itu kesal.

"Oh kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya?" tebak Itachi asal, menimbulkan perempatan siku di kepala pantat ayam sang adik.

"BERHENTILAH MENGGODAKU!" amuk Sasuke.

"Wah kau jadi sensitif, _Otouto_." alih-alih mengindahkan kekesalan sang adik, Itachi malah berkomentar.

Perempatan siku bertambah pada kepala _emo_ Sasuke. Meladeni kakaknya yang sinting ini benar-benar bisa membuatnya darah tinggi.

"Ahaha..._gomen, gomen_. Apa hal yang mengganjal hatimu itu Sasuke?" sesal Itachi berusaha untuk serius.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya _Aniki_." Sasuke menjawab setelah berhasil meredakan kekesalannya.

"Aneh?" sebuah kerutan kembali muncul di kening Itachi.

"Hn." kata Sasuke. Dia tampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "_Aniki_, boleh aku minta tolong?" tanyanya memandang serius sang kakak.

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Bisakah kau mencari tahu tentang Akatsuki itu? Sebenarnya tempat macam itu? Kenapa di zaman yang sudah ada hukum seperti sekarang masih ada orang yang memperjual belikan manusia dan menjadikannya budak?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" kini Itachi bertanya serius.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Bisakah kau melakukannya?"

Sejenak Itachi menatap iris yang sama dengan miliknya itu. Dia menghela napas saat melihat keseriusan dalam manik sekelam malam itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk menyelidikinya." utar Itachi menyanggupi permintaan sang adik.

"Terima kasih _Aniki_." setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Itachi.

Itachi memandang kepergian adiknya itu dalam diam.

"Kau berubah, _Otouto_." gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi pandangan matanya terarah pada sosok bersurai merah muda yang sedang menggigit sebuah benda bulat dengan lubang pada bagian tengahnya. Sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkung tipis ketika tanpa sengaja coklat menempel pada hidung sosok tersebut. Dia menyodorkan kotak tisu sambil menunjuk hidung yang tertempel coklat itu.

Gadis dengan iris giok itu menerima tisu yang diberikan padanya kemudian mengelap hidungnya. Dia melirik pada pria yang duduk berseberangan dengannya itu. Sedikit salah tingkah karena pria tersebut tak mengalihkan perhatiannya darinya.

"Sesuke-_sama_ mau?" tanyanya sembari menyodorkan donat yang sudah setengah ia makan. Sasuke menggeleng, namun tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari si gadis merah muda yang kini menundukkan kepala.

"Selain gulali, kau begitu menyukai donat." komentar Sasuke.

"Ibiki-_sama_ dulu sering membelikannya untukku setiap pulang bekerja." jawab Sakura tanpa menghentikan makannya.

"Benarkah? Ternyata dia mempunyai sisi baik juga ya." seloroh Sasuke. Dia kira pria bernama Ibiki itu hanya bisa menyiksa Sakura saja. Nyatanya pria itu masih memiliki sedikit kelembutan.

Sasuke kembali memandang Sakura yang sedang mengunyah.

"Sakura." panggil pria yang tengah menopangkan dagu pada tangannya itu. Sakura mendongak.

"Apa kau ingin kuliah?" tanyanya. Sakura berhenti mengunyah, memandang pada Sasuke yang masih tak mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Kuliah?" tanya gadis itu. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Hn. _Ojii-san_ punya sebuah yayasan yang lumayan bagus di kota ini. Jika kau mau kau bisa melanjutkan pendidikanmu di sana." terang Sasuke.

Tadi dia dimintai tolong oleh Itachi untuk mengunjungi universitas milik Uchiha. Dia diperintahkan untuk melihat kinerja dari orang-orang yang mengelola universitas tersebut. Dan ketika berkeliling sekedar melihat-lihat, tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya sekumpulan mahasiswa yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan dan dia jadi teringat pada Sakura. Mungkinkah gadis itu juga ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya?

"Bolehkah?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan. Kembali Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau mau nanti akan kuurus semua keperluannya. Dan kau juga tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal biaya, aku yang akan menanggung semua biayanya. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah belajar dengan benar." terangnya. "Bagaimana? Kau mau?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura mengangguk senang. "Aku mau." jawabnya. Dia tersenyum kemudian kembali memakan donat yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Sasuke mengamati ekspresi Sakura. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ah, betapa bahagianya gadis itu. Bahkan semburat tipis turut menghiasi kedua belah pipinya.

.

.

.

.

"Aakhh..." pekik Sakura saat jarinya tanpa sengaja tergores pisau ketika dia memotong tomat. Cairan berwarna merah kental mengalir deras dari telunjuk itu meski lukanya tidak dalam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir saat mendengar pekikan Sakura ketika dia baru memasuki ruang makan.

Segera dia mengitari meja, menghampiri gadis itu. Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, kemudian tanpa permisi mengulum jemarinya yang terluka itu.

Emerald Sakura terpaku. Jantungnya berdebam dengan keras dan tubuhnya serasa lemas seperti tak bertulang ketika merasakan rongga hangat itu menghisap lembut telunjuknya. Sebisa mungkin dia berusaha mempertahankan posisinya agar tidak terjatuh. Bahkan secara tidak sadar, Sakura menahan napas menghadapi perlakukan pria _emo_ itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan obat untukmu." pria itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian dia kembali muncul dengan menenteng sebuah kotak persegi dengan simbol berbentuk tanda tambah pada bagian atasnya.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Untung hanya luka kecil. Bagaimana kalau jarimu terpotong karena kau tidak hati-hati?" utar Sasuke sambil membalutkan plester pada jari Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia hanya memandangi Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Kontras sekali dengan ekspresinya yang datar.

Setelah selesai mengobati Sakura, Sasuke membereskan kotak obat itu kemudian kembali menghilang dari sana.

"Aku sudah mengurus semua keperluanmu di kampus. Minggu depan kau sudah bisa masuk kuliah." terang Sasuke saat mereka telah duduk untuk sarapan.

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Meski begitu raut bahagia tak luput dari wajahnya.

"Kau senang?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk. "_Arigatou_, Sasuke-sama." ucapnya tulus. Sasuke tersenyum menanggapi ucapan terimakasih dari Sakura. Kemudian mereka mulai sarapan dalam keheningan.

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu." pamit Sasuke pada Sakura setelah mereka selesai sarapan. Sakura mengangguk kemudian mengantar Sasuke hingga ke pintu.

"Mau kubelikan donat saat pulang nanti?" tanyanya saat berada di depan pintu. Dia memandang Sakura kemudian seulas senyum terpatri dari wajah tampannya saat Sakura menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah. Akan kubelikan." janjinya. Dia membalikkan badan hendak pergi.

"Sasuke-_sama_." panggilan dari Sakura menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Lelaki itu membalikkan badannya.

Tanpa diduga Sakura meraih tangan kanannya kemudian meletakkannya di atas kepala merah muda milik Sakura. Emerald polos itu menatap sang onyx. Seulas senyum kembali terpatri di bibir Sasuke ketika menyadari maksud Sakura. Dia mengelus lembut kepala bermahkota merah muda itu.

"Aku pergi dulu." pamit Sasuke sekali lagi. Lekali raven itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi tertunda.

Sakura terus mengamati kepergian Sasuke dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Namun hal itu tak bertahan lama, karena setelahnya dia memandang sedih mobil yang membawa Sasuke itu sambil meremas dada kirinya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

aaaayyyeeeee #lagi2 tebar paku karna bunga ny abis

entah knp aku merasa kok feel ny sm sekali gk ada ya di chap ini, bagaimana kl menurut readers?

maaf ya kalo kalian semua kecewa, untuk chap selanjut ny aku pasti akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lg :)

aku bener-bener takjub waktu lihat kok ternyata yg ripiu buanyaaak bgt, aku terharu #nangis

tp lg2 aku harus minta maaf karna gk bs bls ripiu, RL-ku bener2 lg ribet ini. tp aku bc semua ripiu ny kok :D

* * *

**Super big thank's for:**

**wedusgembel41, Gynna Yuhi, Eagle Onyx 'Ele, RinA, mantika mochi, sami haruchi, Cherryma, Tsurugi De Lelouch, rie megumi, sasusakulover47, Fivani-chan, sofia. siquelle, imahkakoeni, Lynn Sasuke, Hanzama, PinkRamen, Meme Chua, raflyshinoda117, nabila. nurmalasari1, Aiko Asari, silent rider xD, NKN0624, Francoeur, zhao mei mei, Mariyuki Syalfa, Lhylia Kiryu, CherrySand1, Aiyori Sakura, permisi, Hye Ra, megan091, PinkLaLaBlue, bba, Luca Marvell, hanazono yuri, IndriKimmichi, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Prissa Amstrong, Guest1, sakurazaki momoka, tomatcherry, Guest2, Fitri-chan, Me, Sasshi Ken, heramardian123, haruchan, Sabaku no Gaa-chan, Kushiminamikaze, Guest3, SasuKetty, Guest4, Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, Manda Vvidenarint, juan matheus asarya, Me u-c, madeh18, Fina Imama, intan. sept, Guest5, Hatake Aira, Guest6, Teme-Kyun99**

untuk yg gk kesebut maaf ya, mgkn keselip waktu liat ny, maklum mata ny udh agak eror, ehehe

terima kasih untuk para readers atau pun silent readers yang udh menanti fic ini dan mw menyempatkan diri membaca dan untuk yg men fav atau mem follow aku benar2 terharu #narik Ingus.

akhir kata sampai jumpa, I LOVE YOU FULL :*

boleh minta tanggapanny? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**My Slave, My Love**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Kinky Rain**

**Pairing : always SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU, tiap karakter sangat OOC, norak, abal, alay, typo(s)**

**Rated : M for save**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Tanpa diduga Sakura meraih tangan kanannya kemudian meletakkannya di atas kepala merah muda milik Sakura. Emerald polos itu menatap sang onyx. Seulas senyum kembali terpatri di bibir Sasuke ketika menyadari maksud Sakura. Dia mengelus lembut kepala bermahkota merah muda itu.

"Aku pergi dulu." pamit Sasuke sekali lagi. Lekali raven itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi tertunda.

Sakura terus mengamati kepergian Sasuke dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Namun hal itu tak bertahan lama, karena setelahnya dia memandang sedih mobil yang membawa Sasuke itu sambil meremas dada kirinya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang takjub pada bangunan bertingkat di hadapannya. Tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya bahwa dia akan dapat meneruskan pendidikan hingga ke jenjang kuliah. Berterima kasihlah pada pemilik barunya yang begitu dermawan, sehingga dia dengan tangan terbuka bersedia menyekolahkan Sakura. Sakura bahkan tidak tahu harus berterima kasih dengan cara apa kepada pemiliknya itu.

"Sakura."

Mengalihkan fokus dari gedung bertingkat itu, Sakura memandang pria tampan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini untukmu." Kata Sasuke—si pria tampan tadi pada Sakura. Gadis bermata hijau itu menerima dalam diam benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang ia tahu adalah handphone model terbaru yang sering ia lihat di televisi. Dia memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku sudah menyimpan nomor ponselku di sana. Jika ada apa-apa kau harus segera menghubungiku," kata Sasuke, "Dan jangan lupa untuk menelponku ketika kau sudah selesai kuliah, aku akan menjemputmu."

Sakura mengangguk. "_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_sama_."

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian membuka pintu mobil. Dia mengitari mobilnya kemudian membuka pintu dimana Sakura duduk.

"Ingat untuk menghubungiku jika ada apa-apa. Apa kau mengerti?" Sasuke kembali mengulangi pesannya ketika mereka sudah saling berhadapan.

Sakura kembali mengangguk. Wajahnya tampak merona karena bahagia.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Sasuke ketika melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Hm. _Arigatou_, Sasuke-_sama_." Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Hei, kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali," Sasuke menimpali, "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku tidak keberatan melakukannya." Lanjutnya.

Kegiatan mereka di interupsi oleh dering ponsel Sasuke. Dia segera mengangkatnya, yang ternyata adalah sang kakak yang menghubunginya.

"Ada apa _Aniki_?"

Saat Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan telponnya, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya keliling. Banyak orang hilir mudik di kampus itu. Laki-laki maupun perempuan. Dan dalam tampilan yang beragam. Ada yang berpenampilan rapi mengenakan kemeja, ada juga yang terkesan santai dengan mengenakan kaos yang di double dengan kemeja yang tak dikancingkan. Bahkan Sakura sempat terkesiap ketika melihat seorang gadis yang memakai rok sangat minim. Dia menilik pada penampilannya. Dia mengenakan celana jeans panjang dan kemeja berlengan tiga perempat berwarna biru langit. Salah satu dari sekian banyak baju yang Sasuke belikan untuknya.

Dia sedikit menghela napas. Apa jadinya jika dia berpakaian seperti gadis itu? Apa Sasuke akan menyukainya? Sasuke selalu berteriak-teriak ketika dia tidak pakai baju. Mungkin dia tidak akan suka jika Sakura berpenampilan seperti itu.

Sakura segera mengenyahkan pikirannya itu dan kembali memandang sekeliling. Emeraldnya menangkap dua orang muda-mudi yang baru keluar dari dalam mobil. Entah kenapa hal itu menarik perhatiannya. Emeraldnya kian terpaku ketika pasangan berbeda jenis kelamin itu saling berpagutan.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatan menelponnya.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Aku akan menjemputmu ketika kau selesai kuliah." Dia tersenyum kemudian mengelus kepala merah muda milik Sakura. Dia hendak berjalan menuju mobilnya ketika merasakan ada yang menahan tangannya. Kembali ia tatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Sasuke-_sama_ tidak menciumku?"

"APA?"

Pertanyaan Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke tercengang. Apa terlinganya tidak salah dengar? Gadis di hadapannya ini barus saja menanyakan perihal mencium pada Sasuke. Sakura yang dengan tatapan polos, tanpa mempedulikan keterkejutan Sasuke, mengalihkan pandangan pada pasangan yang tadi ia lihat. Mereka tampak tengah tersenyum sambil mengobrol, kemudian kembali berciuman. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, dan onyxnya melebar. Sepertinya dia mengerti mengapa Sakura menanyakan hal tersebut. Meski kadang ia masih tidak percaya bahwa Sakura begitu polos.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, jika itu yang kau maksud Sakura." Sakura memandang Sasuke.

"Itu hanya dilakukan oleh pasangan kekasih." Lanjutnya. Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Sasuke dapat melihat kekecewaan pada paras cantik itu, dan hal tersebut membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Kembali ia lirik pasangan yang masih berpagutan tersebut, kemudian memandang Sakura yang tertunduk. Ia tangkup kedua sisi wajah Sakura, dan dia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening lebar gadis itu. Sakura tampak terkejut dan mendongak memandang Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku tidak bisa menciummu di bibir. Tidak apa-apa kan jika di kening?" Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Rona merah perlahan menjalari wajah Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk dengan senyum bahagia terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Jaga dirimu." Ucap pria emo itu, mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Setelah melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke yang telah pergi, dia menyentuh jejak bibir Sasuke yang menyentuh lembut keningnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa begitu bahagia. Hanya kecupan singkat, tapi hangat bibirnya mampu menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan wajah yang masih merona, Sakura berjalan menuju gedung tempatnya akan berkuliah.

.

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat dia mengantar Sakura. Dia masih tidak habis pikir dengan sikap polos gadis itu. Padahal saat bersama Ibiki, gadis itu selalu di perintahkan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh orang dewasa. Siapa sangka kalau sesungguhnya gadis itu masih sangat polos. Sasuke kembali tersenyum saat teringat wajahnya yang merona setelah dia mencium keningnya. Dia tampak begitu bahagia. Melihat wajah bahagia itu, entah bagaimana membuat Sasuke juga merasa bahagia.

"Apa yang membuatmu bahagia sampai kau senyum-senyum sendiri begitu _Otouto_?" Suara sang kakak menginterupsi lamunan Sasuke. Bukan hal yang baik jika kakaknya memergokinya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kakaknya yang sangat usil ini pasti ada meledek dan menggodanya.

"Bukan urusanmu _Aniki_." Timpal Sasuke ketus. Sang kakak hanya menyeringai jahil menanggapi reaksi adiknya. Tentu Sasuke yang seperti ini sangat menarik baginya.

"Apa ini karena budakmu yang bernama Sakura itu?" tebak Itachi.

"Berhenti menyebutnya begitu _Nii-san_. Dia bukan budakku." Sembur Sasuke kesal. Dia tidak suka setiap kali Itachi menyebut Sakura sebagai budaknya, meski kakaknya itu mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda. Sakura bukanlah budaknya, dan dia tidak suka jika orang menyebutnya begitu.

"Oke. Oke. Kau tidak perlu emosi begitu kan _Otouto_." Sasuke tidak menanggapi dan hanya cemberut pada sang kakak.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk bertengkar denganmu. Aku datang untuk memberimu ini." Utar Itachi sembari menyerahkan sebuah map di atas meja Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Data-data tentang Akatsuki."

Sasuke segera membuka map tersebut setelah mendengar perkataan Itachi. Ia buka lembar demi lembar data tersebut dengan alis berkerut.

"Rupanya Akatsuki adalah tempat diperjual belikannya budak dengan berkedok panti asuhan. Tempat itu terdaftar sebagai panti asuhan dan bukannya tempat jual beli budak. Data-data tentang mereka juga sangat bersih dan rapi. Mereka sangat terorganisir, dan manajemen mereka pun sangat teratur. Mereka selalu bisa lolos dari kecurigaan pihak berwenang. Rinciannya ada dalam laporan itu. Kau bisa membacanya sendiri." Terang sang kakak.

Sasuke termangu. Begitu rupanya. Pantas saja jual beli budak di Akatsuki terlihat legal. Rupanya mereka menggunakan kedok panti asuhan sebagai tameng. Dan selama ini Sakura hidup dalam penjara itu. Tidak bisa Sasuke bayangkan bagaimana hidupnya selama ini. Seorang gadis yang masih polos dipaksa menjadi seorang budak dan harus melayani tuannya. Benar-benar tindakan yang tidak manusiawi.

Tiba-tiba saja hatinya dipenuhi amarah yang membuncah. Orang yang memperjual belikan manusia sebagai budak benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan. Dan dia merasa sangat bersyukur karena pada saat itu dia membeli Sakura dan membebaskan gadis itu dari siksaan Ibiki. Mengingat Sakura entah mengapa membuatnya ingin mendengar suara gadis itu. Mungkin dengan mendengar suara gadis itu akan dapat meredakan amarahnya. Segera ia ambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor gadis tersebut.

_"Sasuke-sama."_ Sapa suara di seberang.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

_"Tidak."_

"Tunggulah di sana. Aku akan menjemputmu." Setelah mematikan telepon, Sasuke segera beranjak dari duduknya.

Dia bergegas pergi menemui Sakura. Sedikitpun tidak menyadari bahwa sang kakak masih duduk di sana memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Detik berikutnya, sebuah seringai tersungging di bibir sulung Uchiha tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar telah berubah _Otouto_."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

seperti biasa antusiasme readers terhadap fic ini sangat besar, dan maaf kan aku karena tidak bisa apdet kilat.

aku berusaha agar bisa mengapdet fic setiap minggu, tapi situasi dan kondisi tidak mengijinkan.

maaf juga tidak bisa membalas review satu2.

semoga kalian tidak bosan membaca fic MSML ku ini karena terlalu lama molor.

sampai jumpa chap depan, **I LOVE YOU FULL :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**My Slave, My Love**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Kinky Rain**

**Pairing : always SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU, tiap karakter sangat OOC, norak, abal, alay, typo(s)**

**Rated : M for save**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tunggulah di sana. Aku akan menjemputmu." Setelah mematikan telepon, Sasuke segera beranjak dari duduknya.

Dia bergegas pergi menemui Sakura. Sedikitpun tidak menyadari bahwa sang kakak masih duduk di sana memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Detik berikutnya, sebuah seringai tersungging di bibir sulung Uchiha tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar telah berubah _Otouto_."

.

.

.

.

"_Tunggulah di sana. Aku akan menjemputmu."_

**Tut tut tut**

Sambungan telepon berakhir. Sakura mengulum senyum. Sasuke Sang Pemilik, baru saja menelpon dan mengajaknya makan siang. Tentu saja dia merasa bahagia. Dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia sangat bahagia. Dia merasa bahagia setiap kali dirinya dekat dengan pria itu. Bahkan hanya mendengar suaranya sudah membuat jantungnya berjumpalitan tak keruan. Perasaan ini asing, namun ia menyukainya.

Sakura tengah menata bukunya ketika sesosok manusia berdiri di depan kursi yang ia duduki, membuat Sakura mendongak.

"Haruno, kan." Seorang gadis berambut pirang tersenyum padanya. Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Perkenalkan, aku Yamanaka Ino." Gadis bak Barbie itu mengulurkan tangan rampingnya.

Sejenak Sakura memandang tangan terulur itu, sebelum akhirnya menjabatnya.

"Sakura. Salam kenal Yamanaka Ino-_san_."

"Cukup panggil aku Ino." Kata gadis blonde itu kembali tersenyum ramah.

"Ino-_san_."

"Tanpa embel-embel –_san_."

"Ino-_san_."

Ino mengernyit. Apa gadis ini tak mengerti ucapannya? Tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Mungkin saja gadis yang tengah memandang datar padanya itu hanya kelewat sopan, sehingga memanggilnya dengan begitu formal.

"Terserah padamu saja," tanggapnya, "Kau mau ikut makan siang denganku? Aku akan makan siang di kafetaria bersama yang lain."

Sakura menatap Ino sejenak. Dia baru sehari menjalani masa kuliahnya, dan sudah ada yang dengan begitu ramah mengajaknya makan siang. Dia patut bersyukur karena dia adalah gadis yang sulit bergaul dengan orang lain. Semasa SMA-nya dulu dia bahkan tidak mempunyai teman dekat. Dia selalu sendiri. Hal ini juga dipicu dengan dirinya yang memang tidak boleh kemana-mana sepulang sekolah. Dia memang diijinkan bersekolah di sekolah umum, namun dia sama sekali tak diijinkan bergaul dengan dunia luar. Hidupnya benar-benar terkekang.

Pernah sekali dia mencoba membangkang dan menyeliap pergi sepulang sekolah. Dia hanya ingin tahu seperti apa dunia luar itu. Namun sial, dia ketahuan. Akibatnya sungguh fatal. Dia berakhir dengan tubuh penuh bilur-bilur keunguan dan dia tidak diijinkan masuk sekolah selama seminggu. Sejak saat itu dia tak lagi berani melanggar peraturan yang telah ditetapkan Tsunade, Sang Ibu.

"Aku tidak bisa." Akhirnya Sakura berkata, dengan berat hati menolak ajakan gadis pirang itu. Jika bukan karena dirinya yang sudah memiliki janji dengan Sang Pemilik tampannya, maka akan dengan senang hati ia menerima ajakan tersebut. Dia juga ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya memiliki teman.

"Aku akan makan siang dengan Sasuke-_sama_." Jelas Sakura sebelum Ino salah paham dengan penolakannya.

"Sasuke-_sama_? Apa dia kekasihmu?" Entah kenapa Ino merasa tertarik. Dalam pandangannya, Sakura tampak seperti gadis polos. Mendengar nama seorang pria disebut, mau tak mau sedikit merubah persepsinya tersebut. Meski Ino sedikit janggal dengan panggilan Sakura pada pria bernama Sasuke itu.

Sakura menggeleng, "Sasuke-_sama_ adalah pemilikku." Jawab Sakura polos.

Ino melongo. Apa maksudnya 'pemilik'? Berusaha mencerna maksud ucapan Sakura, Ino akhirnya mengangguk pada satu kesimpulan. Senyum penuh arti menghiasai bibirnya, membayangkan kesimpulan yang dia dapat. Hei, sepertinya 'pemilik' dalam kepala Ino berbeda jauh dengan 'pemilik' dalam kepala Sakura.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya 'Sasuke-_sama_', Sakura?"

"Karena aku adalah budaknya." Dengan polos Sakura menjawab.

Ino kembali melongo. 'Budak'? 'Pemilik'? Rupanya sepasang kekasih ini menggunakan nama panggilan yang lain daripada yang lain. Saat ini Ino bahkan dapat membayangkan betapa liarnya interaksi antara Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Lain kali saja kita makan bersama," gadis itu tersenyum maklum, "Kalau begitu aku duluan. Selamat bersenang-senang, Sakura." Dengan begitu Ino pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Ino yang telah menghilang. Mengalungkan tas pada bahu kurusnya, Sakura berjalan keluar kelas. Dia tesenyum tipis ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di sisi mobilnya sambil menelpon. Dia berlari-lari kecil untuk menghampiri pria _emo_ itu.

"Baik _Okaa-san_. Aku akan berkunjung ke sana setelah ada waktu senggang," Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Kalau begitu katakan pada _Aniki_ agar tidak menyuruhku melakukan semua pekerjaannya. Dia terlalu banyak menyia-nyiakan waktunya bersama istrinya."

Sasuke kembali terdiam dan memutar bola mata jelaganya.

"Berhenti menjodohkanku dengan anak perempuan dari teman-teman _Kaa-san_ yang aneh itu. Apa _Kaa-san_ lupa terakhir kali _Kaa-san_ mengenalkanku pada mereka, aku berakhir di rumah sakit karena alergiku pada seafood kambuh?...aku mengerti...aku juga mencintaimu, _Kaa-san_."

Sasuke menutup telepon. Atensinya beralih pada gadis bermahkota merah muda yang tengah memandangnya. Pria itu tersenyum lembut, kemudian membukakan pintu mobil bagi Sakura. Setelah Sakura duduk, ia menutup pintu dan segera memutari mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Setelahnya mobil itu melesat meninggalkan area kampus.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang berbagai makanan yang terhidang di hadapannya. Meski tampilan makanan tersebut sangat lezat, sanggupkan dia menghabiskannya? Dia sudah terbiasa makan dengan porsi yang telah diatur, dan lambungnya sudah terlanjur beradaptasi dengan kondisi itu. Dia tidak mungkin bisa memakan semua ini.

"Mereka semua tidak akan habis jika kau hanya melototinya saja, Sakura." Tegur Sasuke.

"Ini semua untukku?" Pertanyaan polos gadis itu berhasil membuat Sasuke mendengus, geli.

"Ya. Makanlah!" Dia tersenyum. Sasuke sengaja memesan banyak makanan mengingat tubuh Sakura yang begitu kurus. Selama tinggal di Akatsuki maupun bersama Ibiki, dia pasti tidak makan dengan baik. Tubuh kurusnya bagai orang-orangan sawah berjalan. Hanya tulang dan kulit.

"Aku tidak akan sanggup menghabiskannya, Sasuke-_sama_." Gadis itu kembali menatap makanan-makanan tersebut. Akankah Sasuke membuangnya jika dia tidak menghabiskannya?

"Tidak apa, makan saja semampumu." Sasuke berkata lembut. Sakura memandang Sang Tuan. Pria itu begitu mempesona dengan balutan kemeja biru dan jas abu-abu yang ia kenakan. Meski rambutnya sedikit berantakan, namun tak mengurangi ketampanannya sedikitpun.

Sakura segera menundukkan wajahnya saat dirasakan jantungnya kembali berdebam dengan begitu keras. Kegugupan juga mengambil alih perasaannya. Perlahan dia mulai mengambil garpu dan menusuk daging yang tadi telah dipotongkan Sasuke untuknya.

"Enak?" Sasuke tersenyum kala Sakura tanpa sadar terus memasukkan potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya. Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau suka?" Sakura kembali mengangguk. "Habiskanlah."

Dan Sasuke kembali tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura yang makan dengan lahap.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu kuliah?" Tanya Sasuke di tengah-tengah kegiatannya makan.

"Baik. Teman-temanku juga baik."

Sasuke bernapas lega. Sejujurnya dia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura di kampus. Dia takut dengan sikap polosnya itu dia akan mendapat kesulitan dalam bergaul. Tapi sepertinya kekhawatirannya itu tak beralasan.

"Tapi..." Sasuke mendongak mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Kenapa mereka semua memanggilku 'Haruno'?" Tampak kebingungan dalam ekspresi Sakura. Setahunya, dia tidak memiliki nama belakang. Di Akatsuki dia hanya dipanggil Sakura tanpa nama belakang, namun tadi saat di kampus setiap teman sekelasnya yang menyapa, mereka selalu memanggilnya Haruno. Itu membuatnya bingung meski dia tak pernah sekalipun berusaha meluruskannya.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas. Dia memang membuatkan identitas baru untuk Sakura. Mulai dari KTP, ijazah, dan berkas-berkas lainnya. Bahkan Sasuke juga membuatkan paspor untuk gadis itu. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk melakukan itu semua. Saat itu dia hanya berpikir, akan terdengar aneh jika Sakura tidak memiliki nama belakang, dan dia tidak mungkin memberikan nama belakangnya pada gadis itu. Ayolah, bukannya dia keberatan nama belakangnya disandang Sakura. Dia hanya menghindari hal-hal tak diinginkan jika Sakura menggunakan nama Uchiha pada namanya. Akhirnya dia berusaha memikirkan nama untuk Sakura, dan Haruno di rasa cocok untuk gadis itu.

"Anggap saja aku memberimu nama. Itu adalah nama barumu, jadi biasakanlah dengan nama itu." Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke katakan pada Sakura. Terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan dan Sasuke sendiri malas menjelaskannya.

Sementara Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Baginya, memiliki nama belakang atau tidak, tidaklah menjadi masalah. Selama ini dia tidak pernah memikirkannya, dan sekarang pun dia tidak akan terlalu peduli.

.

.

.

.

"Hai." Sakura menoleh. Di sampingnya telah duduk seorang pemuda berambut merah. Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat padanya. Sakura tidak menjawab dan malah memperhatikan sebuah tato yang tercetak di kening pemuda itu.

"_Ai_". Gumam Sakura, tanpa sadar mengeja tato tersebut. Pemuda tadi melirik sekilas pada keningnya, kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Kau membaca tatoku rupanya." Kekehnya. "Aku Sabaku Gaara. Siapa namamu?" Mengulurkan tangan, Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Gaara.

"Sakura." Sakura menjawab tanpa menglihkan perhatian pada tato Sang pemuda. Dalam kepala merah mudanya terbersit sebuah pertanyaan. Apakah tidak sakit mentato kening?

"Hei, mataku di sini, bukan di kening." Pemuda itu berusaha menarik perhatian Sakura yang masih memperhatikan keningnya.

"Apakah tidak sakit?" Sakura menunjuk kening Gaara. Pemuda itu kembali terkekeh.

"Kau lucu," komentarnya, "Aku sudah terbiasa mentato tubuhku. Kau akan terkejut jika melihat betapa banyak jumlahnya." Dia menyeringai ketika melihat kernyitan di dahi lebar Sakura.

"_Ohayou, minna_." Sapa sang dosen memasuki kelas.

Gaara yang hendak membuka suara, mengurungkan niatnya. Dia mengeluarkan bukunya sambil sesekali melirik gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Seulas senyum tersungging ketika dia menatap gadis yang tengah serius mendengarkan penjelasan sang dosen.

.

.

.

.

Itachi menggebrak pintu hingga terbuka.

"SASUKEEEE!" teriaknya seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya yang tengah membawa sebuah bingkisan.

Hening.

Suasana rumah itu tak ubahnya kuburan karena begitu sepi. Sasuke pasti masih tidur. Ini adalah hari minggu, dan Itachi tahu kalau Sasuke baru akan pergi ke rumah sakit pada siang hari. Salahkan sang ibu yang menelponnya pada pagi buta untuk datang dan mengantarkan makanan pada putra bungsunya yang tak pernah pulang sekedar berkunjung itu. Padahal saat itu dia sedang melakukan _morning sex_ dengan sang istri. Dan dengan tidak berperasaan ibunya itu menginterupsi kegiatan panas mereka.

Itachi menghela napas. Sekarang perasaan kesalnya kembali timbul karena mendapati adik kesayangannya itu belum bangun dari alam mimpi.

"_Ano_...siapa?"

Manik obsidian Itachi menangkap seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah berdiri memegang penyedot debu. Gadis itu memandang intens pada Itachi meski ekspresinya datar. Kentara sekali kalau dia penasaran dengan manusia yang tiba-tiba masuk tanpa izin itu.

"_Seorang wanita?"_ Otak jenius Itachi menggumamkan kata tersebut.

Seringai jahil tercetak di wajah tampannya ketika menyadari situasi yang kini dia hadapi.

Sasuke meringkuk pulas dalam balutan selimut tebal yang menenggelamkan tubuhnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalau setiap hari minggu, dia akan bangun pada tengah hari sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit. Berterima kasihlah pada kuasa sang Uchiha yang menjadi penyumbang dana terbesar pada rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, sehingga dia mendapat kelonggaran yang selonggar-longgarnya untuk dapat bekerja di sana. Bukan berarti dia melalaikan tugas. Dia memang sengaja meminta jadwal siang pada hari minggu agar dia bisa beristirahat mengingat lima hari kerjanya ia pakai di kantor Itachi.

Terdengar suara bergedebam di lantai, kemudian disusul suara teriakan dan gebrakan pintu kamar.

"SASUKEEE!"

Sasuke berjengit kaget. Sialan! Itachi. Mau apa dia pagi-pagi begini datang dan membuat keributan? Sasuke mengumpat dan kembali memejamkan mata. Membenarkan selimut, dia bermaksud kembali tidur. Peduli setan dengan kakaknya yang usil itu, dia masih mengantuk.

"SASUKE! ADA WANITA TELANJANG DI RUANG TAMUMU!"

Onyx itu terbuka lebar. Hilang sudah rasa kantuknya. Sakura! Benar-benar sialan! Kebiasaannya itu benar-benar merepotkan.

Secepat kilat Sasuke turun dari ranjang dan berlari menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang tamu. Tubuhnya membeku saat mendapati sosok bermahkota merah muda yang tengah memandangnya heran. Pasalnya, Sakura sedang membersihkan karpet dengan penyedot debu dan masih berpakaian lengkap. Sasuke mendekati gadis yang memandangnya bingung tersebut.

"Kau...kenapa kau pakai baju?" Sakura mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_sama_ ingin aku melepas bajuku?" Sakura mulai melepas apron yang ia kenakan—agar bajunya tidak kotor ketika membersihkan rumah.

"Tidak!" Dia tahan tangan Sakura yang hendak melepas bajunya. Sakura tidak telanjang dan masih berpakaian lengkap, itu berarti—

"Hahahahaha..." Tawa terbahak-bahak dari arah tangga memunculkan begitu banyak perempatan siku di kepala pantat ayam Sasuke. Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas dengan marah.

"_NII-SAAN_!" Raungnya, menggema di seluruh ruangan.

.

.

.

"Adudududuh..." Rintih Itachi saat Sakura menyisir rambut panjang bak iklan shampo milikinya yang kini kusut dan berantakan. "Sialan kau, Sasuke!" Umpatnya.

Sasuke tidak mennggubris. Dengan santai dia mulai membongkar bingkisan yang dibawa Itachi, yang ternyata adalah makanan dari ibunya. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan penderitaan sang kakak.

"Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya merawat rambut panjangku ini, Sasuke? Dan kau dengan seenaknya membuatnya seperti ini." Itachi mendumel, sesekali mengerang saat Sakura menarik untaian rambut kusutnya dengan sisir.

Tentu Sasuke sangat tahu betapa sayangnya sang kakak pada rambutnya. Itulah sebabnya dia melakukan hal tersebut. Dia kesal dengan _baka Aniki_-nya itu, yang tidak hanya mempermainkannya, tapi juga mengganggu acara tidur lelapnya. Dengan sangat brutal Sasuke menyerang Itachi. Dia menjambak dan mengacak-acak rambut halus nan mengkilat itu. Tahu bahwa Itachi pasti akan kelabakan.

Sasuke manjejer kotak-kotak bekal yang tadinya tersusun rapi itu. Dia meraih tangan Sakura yang sedang menyisir rambut Itachi.

"Sudah. Kau tidak perlu mengurusi si bodoh ini. Meski kau menyisir rapi rambutnya, dia akan tetap pergi ke salon." Kemudian menggandeng Sakura mengitari meja makan dan menyuruhnya duduk.

"Makanlah. _Okaa-san_ yang membuat ini semua." Sasuke menunjuk _shabu-shabu_ di hadapan Sakura dengan dagunya.

Sakura mulai menyumpit daging pada kotak itu, lalu menyantapnya. Dia menoleh pada Sasuke dengan mata berbinar saat merasakan kelezatan pada mulutnya.

"Enak, kan?" Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura mengangguk. Ibunya memang pandai memasak. Apapun yang ia buat, pasti terasa enak.

"Habiskanlah."

"Sasuke-_sama_ tidak makan?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Untukmu saja." Dia sudah sering mendapat kiriman makanan seperti ini. Tidak masalah jika Sakura menghabiskannya. Ibunya itu akan dengan senang hati membuatkannya lagi jika dia meminta.

Sakura menyumpit sepotong daging dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke ragu, namun saat menatap manik hijau besar milik Sakura yang mengerjap menatapnya, dia jadi tidak tega menolaknya. Dia membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengelus puncak kepala merah muda gadis itu.

Kegiatan mereka tak luput dari pandangan Itachi. Sasuke bahkan telah melupakan eksistensi kakaknya. Dia sedang asik makan sambil sesekali menyuapi Sakura. Itachi meneliti sikap Sang Adik. Ini kali pertama baginya melihat sisi lembut dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Seumur hidupnya mengenal Sasuke, Itachi tak pernah mendengar apalagi melihat Sasuke bersama seorang wanita. Itachi hanya tahu kalau Sasuke kehilangan keperjakaannya ketika adiknya itu masih duduk di bangku kuliah dulu. Selebihnya, Sasuke tak pernah terlihat menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Bahkan Itachi sempat khawatir kalau ternyata Sasuke itu homo.

"Uhuk...uhuk..." Suara batuk Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Itachi. Rupanya gadis itu tersedak.

Itachi kembali terpaku saat dengan cepat Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju pantry dan menuangkan segelas air. Dia segera memberikan air itu pada Sakura yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah karena tersedak tadi. Itachi tersenyum dengan sikap lembut yang lagi-lagi ditunjukkan Sasuke.

Dia menghela napas. Sepertinya tak ada gunanya dia di sini lebih lama lagi. Dia hanya akan mengganggu aktivitas kedua orang yang tengah duduk di hadapannya ini.

"Ehem." Itachi berdehem. Sasuke menoleh, akhirnya menyadari kalau kakaknya masih ada di rumahnya.

"Aku sudah melaksanakan tugasku. Jadi aku akan pulang untuk menjemput istriku tercinta di rumah _Kaa-san_. Sampai jumpa Sasuke, dan juga Sakura." Itachi tersenyum ramah, kemudian berdiri dari kursi.

"Kau sudah tahu jalan keluarnya kan, jadi aku tidak perlu mengantarmu." Ujar Sasuke tanpa menatap Sang Kakak.

Itachi mendengus, "Ya, ya. lanjutkan saja makanmu itu."

Menutup pintu rumah Sasuke, Itachi berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir. Setelah masuk dan menyalakan mesin, dia mulai membelokkan mobilnya. Saat melihat kaca spion di sisi kiri mobilnya, obsidian Itachi langsung membulat sempurna ketika tanpa sengaja dia melihat penampakan dirinya sendiri pada kaca pintu mobilnya yang tertutup.

"RAMBUTKU!" Pekik Itachi. Dia baru ingat kalau rambutnya masih seperti terkena badai gara-gara ulah adiknya yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Astaga koneksi internet ny sangat lambat, buka FFn aja lambretnya aji gile. Aku berniat membalas review readers karena kebetulan aku punya waktu senggang, tapi internet ny tidak mendukung, _gomen ne_ #bungkuk2

Mataku udah gak bisa di ajak kompromi karena aku abis minum obat alergi, dan obat ny itu bikin ngantuk, sementara publish ny aja butuh waktu sangat lama. Aku Cuma bisa sampai sini, sekali lagi maaf kan author yg sombong ini karena lagi2 gk bisa balas review #bungkuk2 lagi

**Super big thank's for:**

**An Style, Sasa Cherry, Stanlic, Guest1, Guest2, Ccccc, EXOBangtan88, Guest3, RQ563, Name Kia-chan, sasada uchiha, ayuniejung, Chizuru Mey, NethyTomatocherry, Byu 429, suket alang-alang, undhott, zeedezly clalucintha, hanazono yuri, airis chun, Aiko Asari, haruchan, Qren, Cherry Ryl-chan, nathalie ichiro, Arum Junnie, Aizen L sousuke, toru perri, ikalutfi97, guest 123, Haruka Smile, Luca Marvell, Guest4, uchiha lizzy, sgiariza, Ridwan46, sakura uchiha stivani, imahkakoeni, tsukiyama222, dsetyorini37, rahillah r5, Guest5, dianarndraha, Yoktf, The Deathstalker, uchiha izumi, Guest6, ainaruu, Lilliana Hikari, airamahesa, bluesnw, Fuji Seijuro, ongkitang, miki**

**.**

**.**

Buat yang gak kesebut atau salah ketik nama, boleh protes kok :)

Sampai jumpa chap depan, **I LOVE YOU FULL :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**My Slave, My Love**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Kinky Rain**

**Pairing : always SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU, tiap karakter sangat OOC, norak, abal, alay, typo(s)**

**Rated : M for save**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menutup pintu rumah Sasuke, Itachi berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir. Setelah masuk dan menyalakan mesin, dia mulai membelokkan mobilnya. Saat melihat kaca spion di sisi kiri mobilnya, obsidian Itachi langsung membulat sempurna ketika tanpa sengaja dia melihat penampakan dirinya sendiri pada kaca pintu mobilnya yang tertutup.

"RAMBUTKU!" Pekik Itachi. Dia baru ingat kalau rambutnya masih seperti terkena badai gara-gara ulah adiknya yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

"Mau kubelikan donat ketika aku pulang nanti?" Sasuke bertanya ketika mereka telah berhenti di halaman depan kampus. Ia pandang sejenak gadis di hadapannya sebelum merapihkan poni merah muda yang sedikit berantakan itu. Sang Gadis mengangguk, memberi efek senyuman pada wajah tampan Sang Pria. Pria itu mengusap lembut puncak kepala si gadis.

Sasuke merasakan tangannya ditahan ketika dia memutuskan kontak fisik dan bermaksud masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia pandang Sakura yang tengah menggenggam tangannya dengan pandangan berharap. Namun kemudian mahkota merah muda itu tertunduk dengan sorot kecewa. Sasuke yang awalnya merasa bingung, mulai mengerti setelah melihat kekecewaan dalam mata hijau itu. Dia mendekat dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening Sakura. Wajah tertunduk itu seketika mendongak. Menatap Sang Pemberi Ciuman dengan wajah merona.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum saat mendapati keceriaan perlahan merambat di wajah Sakura. Kembali ia usap kepala merah muda itu. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Dan dengan begitu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tersenyum dengan pipi merona.

Seorang pemuda tengah menatap interaksi kedua insan berbeda gender itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sang gadis hingga pria yang bersamanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sakura berbalik dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi bibirnya. Pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan pemuda berambut merah yang tengah berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Sekilas, pemuda itu tersenyum sebelum kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_." Tersenyum ramah, pemuda itu menyapa. Sakura merasakan wajahnya menghangat mendengar panggilan itu. Ini adalah kali pertama baginya ada yang memanggil namanya dengan _sufix_ –_chan_.

"_O—ohayou_, Sabaku-_san_." Dengan gugup, Sakura membalas, yang di hadiahi senyuman oleh si lawan bicara.

"Panggil aku Gaara." Pemuda berambut merah itu mengendikkan kedua alisnya, mengerling pada Sakura.

"Gaara-_san_." Gaara mengerutkan kening tak suka mendengar panggilan Sakura.

"Aaa..." dia menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya, "Bukan Gaara-_san_, tapi Gaara-_kun_."

"Gaara-_san_." Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Sakura menjawab. Gaara menghela napas frustasi. Sepertinya membutuhkan kesabaran untuk menghadapi gadis seperti Sakura.

"Terserah kau saja." Akhirnya menyerah.

"Bukankah yang bersamamu tadi adalah Uchiha Sasuke? Cucu dari pemilik yayasan ini." Dia mulai berjalan diikuti Sakura yang berjalan di sisinya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Gaara-_san_ mengenal Sasuke-_sama_?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Semua orang mengenal keluarga Uchiha. Mereka kaya raya. Bahkan Uchiha Itachi, putra sulung almarhum Uchiha Fugaku, berhasil mengembangkan perusahaannya sepeninggal ayahnya pada usia yang sangat muda. Dan Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah dokter muda yang paling diincar. Dari rumor yang kudengar dia tidak suka pada wanita karena dia selalu menolak perjodohan yang diajukan padanya."

Sakura mencerna penjelasan Gaara dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan. Dia ingat waktu itu Sasuke pernah mengatakan bahwa kakeknya memiliki sebuah yayasan. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pemiliknya itu sangat terkenal. Dia hanya tahu Sasuke adalah orang baik yang telah menyelamatkannya dari Ibiki.

"Dia pacarmu?" Gaara menunjuk ke arah dimana tadi Sasuke pergi. Sakura menggeleng.

"Sasuke-_sama_ adalah pemilikku." Koreksinya.

Gaara mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudmu dengan pemilik?"

"Sasuke-_sama_ adalah orang yang memilikiku."

"Memiliki? Apakah maksudmu seperti kepemilikan terhadap seorang kekasih?" Sakura menggeleng. "Jadi apa maksudmu dengan memiliki?"

"Sasuke-_sama_ memilikiku karena dia telah membeliku."

"Dan kenapa kau memanggilnya Sasuke-_sama_?"

"Karena aku adalah budaknya."Gaara semakin bingung dan penasaran. Ini terasa aneh. Kenapa Sakura menyebut Sasuke pemilik dan menyebut dirinya budak? Sungguh membingungkan.

"Dan apa maksudmu dengan membeli?" Dia baru saja akan menanyakan perihal tersebut ketika Ino datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura." Sapa Ino penuh semangat.

"_Ohayou_, Ino-_san_." Sakura membalas.

"Masih saja dengan panggilan sopanmu itu." Ino memutar matanya. Pandangannya beralih pada Gaara, dan raut wajahnya seketika berubah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Gaara? Kenapa kau bisa bersama Sakura?" Dia menunjuk Gaara dan Sakura bergantian. Matanya memicing penuh rasa curiga pada Gaara.

"Kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu di sini dan memutuskan untuk ke kelas bersama. Kau tidak perlu menatapku dengan tatapanmu yang menyebalkan itu, Yamanaka." Desis Gaara tak terima. Selalu saja seperti ini. Semua orang selalu memandang negatif padanya.

"Aku hanya bertanya, kau tidak perlu marah begitu kan." Sanggah Ino. Meski merasa tidak enak hati, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Ino memang tidak begitu suka dengan Gaara. Lihat saja tatonya itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang mahasiswa bertato seperti itu? Belum lagi reputasinya yang terkenal sebagai berandalan. Semakin menambah kesan negatif pada diri Gaara.

Gaara dan Ino saling pandang dengan pandangan yang sama-sama sengit. Saling mengintimidasi. Namun nyatanya tak ada yang merasa terintimidasi di antara mereka berdua. Sementara Sakura hanya memandang teman baru mereka dengan tatapan polosnya meski dalam benaknya dia bertanya-tanya apa yang salah.

"Ayo pergi, Sakura." Ino yang perama kali memutus kontak mata antara mereka dan menarik lengan Sakura, menjauh dari Gaara.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, bahwa tatapan Gaara tak pernah lepas dari mereka. Lebih tepatnya pada Sakura. Terlintas begitu banyak emosi ketika pemuda berambut merah itu mengerutkan kening sembari menatap sosok gadis yang berjalan semakin menjauh darinya.

.

.

"Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya Sakura!" Ino memperingatkan ketika mereka sudah berada di kelas. Sakura menatap bingung pada teman barunya itu.

"Gaara itu bukan orang yang baik. Setidaknya untuk gadis polos sepertimu." Ino menarik salah satu bangku, kemudian duduk, diikuti oleh Sakura. "Aku tidak mau kau mendapat masalah hanya karena kau dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Aku baru mengenalnya kemarin, dan—"

"Karena itu, kau harus menjauhinya. Dia itu berandalan."

"Berandalan?"

Ino mengangguk antusias. "Apa kau tidak lihat tatonya? Belum lagi dia mengenakan anting-anting." Sakura terdiam. Dia ingat kalau Gaara memiliki tato, tapi dia tidak melihat kalau pemuda itu memakai anting-anting. Mungkin karena rambutnya yang sedikit panjang, jadi tidak kelihatan. "Reputasinya begitu buruk Sakura. Dia selalu terlibat masalah. Dia selalu berkelahi. Dan dia juga terkenal suka mempermainkan wanita."

"Wanita?"

Ino mengangguk lagi. "Dari cerita yang kudengar, dia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang lebih tua darinya. Tapi tidak berhasil karena katanya wanita itu di jodohkan dengan orang lain. Sejak saat itu dia berubah menjadi orang yang brengsek dan suka gonta-ganti pacar. Tapi itu hanya gosip yang beredar dari mulut ke mulut, aku tidak tahu kebenarannya." Ino menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan helaan napas.

"Tapi, dia baik." Sakura menyanggah. Menurutnya Gaara tidak seburuk seperti yang Ino katakan. Terlebih ada sesuatu yang aneh yang dia rasakan ketika dia bersama pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak bisa mendefinisikan.

"Kau begitu polos Sakura." Ino menggeleng-geleng kepala. "Pasti semua orang kau anggap baik, kan." Dia menghela napas dengan gaya mendramatisir.

_Tidak! Ibiki-sama bukan orang baik! Begitu pula Tsunade-sama!_

Itulah yang terlintas di kepala merah muda Sakura. Namun ketika dia mengingat sosok Sasuke, senyum bahagia tak dapat ia tahan terukir dari bibirnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau senyum-senyum begitu Sakura?" Goda Ino saat dia mendapati Sakura tersenyum dengan wajah merona. Sakura menggeleng demi menutupi rasa malunya. Namun Ino masih belum menyerah untuk menggoda temannya itu.

"Ayolah, katakan padaku. Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau tersipu begitu, Sakura?"

Tertunduk malu, Sakura berkata, "Aku hanya teringat pada Sasuke-_sama_."

"Aa..." Ino mengangguk paham. Pasangan yang sedang kasmaran memang selalu begitu. Selalu ingin tersenyum jika teringat sang pujaan hati. Itu adalah hal yang sangat normal, karena dia juga mengalaminya.

"Sakura, apa nanti kau mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Ino menginterupsi lamunan Sakura.

"Kemana?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang. Kau mau kan?"

Sakura mengangguk antusias. Sejujurnya dia sangat bahagia. Selama ini dia tidak pernah pergi bersama teman, bahkan meski itu hanya sekedar jalan-jalan. Mengenal Ino membuatnya merasa seperti perempuan normal dengan hidup yang normal, bukannya seorang budak dengan hidup yang diatur.

.

.

.

Sasuke tengah memandang sebuah lukisan padang rumput dengan siluet seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri menatap senja. Dia tidak pernah bisa memahami arti sebuah seni, namun lukisan yang tengah dipandanginya itu entah bagaimana mampu membuatnya tersentuh. Sebenarnya jika mau mengakui, lukisan Sai, Sang Seminam, memang selalu mampu membuatnya tersentuh. Itulah sebabnya dia tidak pernah melewatkan pameran yang diselenggarakan oleh salah satu sahabatnya tersebut.

"Maaf Sasuke, membuatmu menunggu." Seorang pria berambut klimis menghampiri Sasuke dengan senyum terukir di wajah pucatnya.

"Siapa yang menelponmu?" Mengembalikan pandangan pada lukisan Sasuke bertanya.

"Siapa lagi yang rajin menelponku selain pamanku, Sasuke."

Sasuke memandang sahabatnya, yang masih tersenyum. "Kau masih menjalin hubungan dengan bocah ingusan itu?"

"Hei," Sai meninju main-main Sasuke, "Dia bukan bocah ingusan. Usianya dua puluh tahun sekarang. Lagipula selisih usia kami hanya lima tahun." Sai menjelaskan. Sasuke mendengus.

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku tetap terkejut karena kau masih menjalin hubungan dengannya. Kau tidak permah menjalin hubungan lebih dari tiga bulan, tapi dengannya kau mampu bertahan hingga sekarang." Diam-diam Sasuke menghitung berapa lama Sai berkencan kali ini, dan dia kerkejut sendiri mendapati hasilnya. Dua tahun, dan itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat.

"Karena aku benar-benar mencintainya, Sasuke. Kau akan mengerti setelah kau mengalaminya." Sai tersenyum. Sasuke tidak memanggapi, karena saat ini di benaknya muncul seorang gadis bermata hijau dengan mahkota merah muda. Sakura. Entah mengapa dia merindukan gadis itu.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya untuk beberapa saat. Sasuke sendiri tak berniat memecah kesunyian tersebut, karena di benaknya kini tengah menari-nari sosok seorang gadis yang beberapa hari terakhir ini selalu membayanginya dimana pun dia berada. Bahkan meski mereka tinggal bersama, Sasuke selalu merasakan rindu yang menggebu jikalau dirinya tidak mendapati sosok gadis itu.

"Sai!" Teriak seorang gadis dari arah belakang. Sasuke berbalik, dan Sai yang berdiri di sampingnya segera menghampiri seorang gadis pirang untuk kemudian memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu Sai. Sudah hampir satu bulan kita tidak bertemu." Sai terkekeh kala mendengar nada merajuk dari sang kekasih.

"Maaf Ino. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan galeriku. Aku akan menebusnya dengan makan malam yang romantis. Bagaimana?"

"Permintaan maaf diterima." Sai kembali terkekeh dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu. "Ah, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang. Dia adalah teman baruku di kampus." Ino menarik gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Sakura?"

Sang gadis menoleh dan emerald-nya sedikit melebar, tampak terkejut.

"Sasuke-_sama_?"

Ino menoleh pada Sasuke, dan lensa aquamarine-nya melebar. "Bukankah kau Uchiha Sasuke? Bagaimana..." tunjuknya, pandangannya beralih pada Sakura, "Sakura, jadi Sasuke pacarmu itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke?"

"_A—ano_..."

"Pacar?" Sai menginterupsi. "Sasuke, kau berpacaran dengannya?" menunjuk pada Sakura yang masih tergugu tanpa kata, "Kau mengataiku berpacaran dengan gadis ingusan, tapi kau sendiri menjalin hubungan dengan anak kuliahan." Cibir Sai.

"Jadi kau mengenal Sasuke?" Ino memotong.

"Ya. Kami berteman sejak SMA." Jelas Sai.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" Ino tampak kesal.

"Apa? Apakah itu penting?" Sai menaikkan alis tak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Kita sudah berpacaran selama dua tahun dan kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau berteman dengan Uchiha Sasuke." Amuk Ino.

"Dan kenapa kau begitu marah?" Sai tidak habis pikir. Ini hanya masalah sepele tapi kenapa Ino tampak kesal.

"Aku kesal. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku kesal." Ino mendengus. "Sakura, kau tunggu di sini. Aku harus bicara pada pacarku dulu." Dan kemudian Ino meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bingung dengan informasi yang datang secara tak terduga ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura?"

Pertanyaan dari Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Oh, Ino-_san_ mengajakku kemari. Dia bilang, dia ingin mengenalkanku pada pacarnya." Sasuke mengangguk paham. Dia baru ingat kalau Sai pernah mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya berkuliah di yayasan milik Uchiha. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Sakura berteman dengan Ino.

"Sasuke-_sama_ sedang melihat lukisan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Sai mengundangku untuk mengunjungi pameran lukisannya, jadi aku datang." Sasuke mendekati Sakura. "Kau sudah makan?" Dia merapihkan poni Sakura yang sedikit berantakan, kemudian menyelipkan anak-anak rambut yang terlepas dari ikatan ke telinga gadis itu. Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku juga belum. Mau makan bersamaku?" Sasuke menawarkan.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi. Ini adalah perintah."

"_Hai!_" Tanpa sadar Sakura melontarkan kata itu. Kata yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali sang pemilik melontarkan kalimat perintah.

Sasuke sendiri sempat terkejut dengan reaksi Sakura. Inikah sisi dirinya sebagai seorang budak? Yang selalu mematuhi perintah sang pemilik? Namun Sasuke memilih mengabaikan pemikirannya itu. Ia raih telapak tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak, dan aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya." Menggandeng tangan Sakura, Sasuke membawanya keluar dari galeri. Dia sempat melirik pada Sai dan Ino yang tengah bertengkar ketika mereka melewat kedua orang itu. Hanya gelengan kepala yang dapat ia lakukan saat melihat pasangan tersebut. Pasangan yang hobi sekali bertengkar karena masalah sepele layaknya pasangan remaja.

.

.

.

.

"SASUKE-_CHAAAN_!"

Seorang wanita mendobrak pintu rumah Sasuke hingga terbuka lebar. Kedua tangannya menenteng sebuah bungkusan. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri memasuki rumah itu. Rambut hitamnya melambai-lambai ketika dia berjalan. Mata onyx-nya menjelajah seluruh rumah yang tak ubahnya seperti kuburan itu.

"Sasuke pasti dinas malam." Gumam wanita itu. "Tapi dia ceroboh sekali tidak mengunci pintu. Aku harus memarahinya jika dia pulang nanti." Menggerutu, wanita itu berjalan menuju dapur. Dia mulai membuka bungkusan yang dia bawa dan menatanya pada sebuah wadah sebelum memasukkannya pada kulkas.

"_Ano_...siapa?" Suara lirih berasal dari pintu dapur. Wanita itu mendongak dan terpaku. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum seluruh inderanya kembali bekerja dan merespon.

"Kau...siapa?"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi kehilangan feel, maaf ya readers sekalian. Untuk chap selanjutnya aku akan lebih berusaha.

Terima kasih karena masih setia menanti fic ini, dan maaf karena aku gak pernah bisa membalas review kalian #bungkuk2

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya :)


End file.
